


A little bit of Cancer Crew

by ayas3ri



Series: The 'Gentlemenclubbbz' Era [5]
Category: Cancer Crew, Filthy Frank - Fandom, Joji - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, Youtubers, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Crack Fic, Death, F/M, Foursome, Fun Park, M/M, Oral Sex, Pizza Delivery Reader, Polyamory, Sex, Short Reader, Strip Poker, Sugar Daddies, Twisted Personality, Vampire AU, deadly twister, getting drunk, sucking blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: Fics related to the Cancer Crew, taken from my Tumblr blog, gentlemenclubbbz. Enjoy :)





	1. Stay Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Request where the ALL the boys are your sugar daddies. Slight mentions of sexual actions and uh..very angsty with a sort of happy ending. V_V

The other side of the bed was cold— _they left early in the morning again_. Never stayed. You touch the sheets with your palm, the ghostly shape of their figures still embedded in them. The room smelled of their combined colognes—a sweet and manly musk, mixed with the nasty smell of sweat and sex. You sniffed the air, trying to challenge yourself and distinguish between each fragrance. Lazily rubbing your index finger in the white sheet covering the bed, you hum a favourite tune of yours, tired eyes peering out the windows through the blinds.

“Joji smells like ramen…” that makes you giggle, but it was true. Joji had a mixed smell of spices—from all the  _orgasmic_ cooking he did. You loved the foods he made and always sweetly begged for him to feed you—your favourite thing in the world. He was such an obedient boy~! “And weed, don’t forget that.” Sex was always good when in an euphoric state of mind. One time, the Asian boy convinced all three of you to try it and  _oh—_ God bless! “He always looks high, that man…” You feel a chill running down your spine, but you don’t cover your naked self with the blanket. You continue to contemplate, lost in dreams and thoughts.

“Max…Hmmmmm,” you scrunch your face, putting a finger on your lips. “Chocolate?” it first comes into your mind, and you nod. “Yeah. Chocolate. And lots of sweets.” It was endearing to see him stuff his mouth with various treat—especially when he so patiently waited for you to serve him. The way he licked his lips or sucked on your digits; the hungrily way he swallowed and begged for more… “Ah! And shampoo!” Since he often took showers, especially after a hot and steamy round of sex with you.

“Bullshit~” you sing, absent-mindedly, spreading yourself onto the pillows and staring at the boring hospital-like ceiling. “Moving on…Iaaaan.” It doesn’t take you long to pinpoint the tall boy’s cologne and you know for sure what it was that attracted you to him. “Aftershave!” a very alpha smell that made the hungry beast inside you toss and turn in excitement. Ian always was fresh, no matter what—pines, especially. Like he was an adventure that waited to be explored thoroughly. And who else but you knew how much of a gold mine he was, ready to be discovered?

_Just why were you thinking about how they smelled when there were other things you should ponder about…?_

You were all alone. And normally, it shouldn’t have hurt you. The alcohol and the hammering in your head usually dulled out your senses until it disappeared completely. Not today it seemed—this morning, the pain was persistent. The thoughts haunting, the emptiness eating your rotten insides and leaving you breathless. The permanent question in your head was ringing continuously: why did they never stay?

 _Joji, Ian, Max._ You count them all on your fingers. Three. All three boys were yours—and yet they weren’t attached. Not emotionally. The only thing they wanted from you was your body and the favours you were giving them in exchange for… _goods_?

“Sugar daddies…” you believe that was the correct term and the pang in your heart told you that it was wrong.

It all started as a game that went too far—at some point, at least. You met them at the bar and, as soon as you laid your eyes on them, you knew that they had to be yours. And you were  _the_ bomb, you were everything that they had desired—they quickly fell into your honey trap. A touch here, a sweet whisper there, few suggestions that enticed them and soon, you had all three of them wrapped around your finger. Convinced them to join you in your bed and from then on…

How you managed to make them so loyal to you was still a mystery.

You never expected to see them again after that one encounter, despite being the best night you ever had. So many different personalities clashing together, all trying to please you—pure bliss! You slightly regretted leaving them in the morning, thinking you won’t call them—but they called you instead the next day.

_And you were happy._

Whenever they called, you were there, no matter what you had to do in the meantime. They were nuts in their own special way and you  _loved_ them to death. Learned by heart what they liked to receive from you and pleased them in the best way you could. Like how Max loved to be slapped or how Ian was such a dirty talker when you were sucking him off and Joji—Joji liked it rough in any circumstance. And they treated you well in return—bought you stuff, pampered you, treated you like the princess you were and felt like. Protected you when needed, were there for you when you felt down and comforted you the best they could. Always ready to fulfil your desires, to make you feel  _loved._

“You’re so fucking amazing,” Max whispers in your ear as he takes you from behind. You can only moan in response at that.

“Good girl…” Joji might groan as you’re sucking him off very obediently, the little teasing smirk on his lips.

“Ungh, fuck, you’re so good—“ Ian cannot find his words as you’re so deliciously let him do whatever he desires with you.

Each had their own pattern—their own special gifts to give to you and you appreciated their efforts. For every present, you’d thank them accordingly. You never let a favour unpaid.

 _But when has the line been crossed?_ When did you start taking their words seriously, their compliments really reaching your heart and twisting your insides with butterflies dancing in your stomach. When you started to imagine a lovely and healthy relationship with each of them, all living together. Just like you were doing now— _just differently._

When—just when? Was it when you’re hanging with them so platonically around Max’s house? Standing there, clothed in the shirt of one’s—they’d take turns in sharing their shirts with you—and watching them go at it? Having so much fun and making jokes on behalf of one another and acting like the good friends they were. How carefully you observed them and loved each of their quirks, their habits. You  _knew_ everything about them.

And soon, you found yourself falling into the abyss. Falling hard in love with them. The moments you spent with them, lounging on the couch and watching them were the moments you loved the most. It soothed your heart. Made you wishful. You wanted a  _family._ You wished their words held more meaning—you were deaf to their compliments as soon as you realized that they were affecting you more than they should. You shut them away, closed up your feelings in a cage and pretended you were fine. Nothing could disturb the routine you all settled.

 _You wish you didn’t felt as lonely as you were, despite being surrounded by their love._ You wished they didn’t leave you alone in the morning after—or at least leave no trace. But their scent was ever present. You could not get rid of it. Their marks were on your body—bites, hickeys, scratches—their fingerprints on the skin from your thighs. Something you could not get rid of. The numbness of your body told you of their actions, the tingling sensation between your legs reminding you of the pleasure they’ve given you. You could never get rid of these signs and a part of you didn’t want to.  

But how much did their gifts matter when your heart and soul felt the most empty? They could buy you the most expensive diamond in the world and you’d push it away—you didn’t need that. Not any longer. In return, you longed for their real affection. You wanted this to be  _real._

Sighing, you cover your eyes with your arm, feeling like giving up and crying. ‘You’re such a fool, [name]’ you scold yourself, teeth munching on your lower lip nervously. ‘How could you let three guys get to you?’

 _Why did you have to fall for each of them equally, when they were supposed to be just a plaything—something to pass time?_ Why did you cross the barrier you set from the beginning and why didn’t you pull away when you should’ve? You were supposed to be the queen—the cold and heartless queen—that used people for her own pleasure. 

“Pamper me” was your motto and your creed; you took shit from no one. And yet these three little fuckers stole your heart and you were at their will now. Without them actually knowing, of course. And you weren’t going to divulge it all to them now. Not ever. And you were too weak to run away from them—you didn’t want that. At all. Grew comfortable in their care. Believed that you wouldn’t ever find boys like them again.

“You think too much, [name]” you mumble to yourself. “Time to get up and forget.” You indeed stand up and freeze. Tears start streaming down your face on their own free will and you just stare at the blanket. You can’t see, though: it’s all blurry. “Why are you crying now, stupid? Ha ha…” after that dry laugh, your heart breaks completely. You bring your knees to your chest and hug them tightly, starting to cry and sob. You feel pitiful and pathetic—getting worked up like this was not  _you_. No use in feeling sorry—you knew the rules of the game from the beginning and there was no going back, no quitting. You were in deep shit.

But this was your only chance to let it all out and that’s what you do. Your pent-up frustrations spill out of you at a rapid pace and soon enough, surely, you’ve got nothing else to cry about. You feel empty and tired as you wipe your tears away and lift your head. Light-headed, you think on what you needed to do—probably get ready for another day.

You push the loneliness away and numbly, you try to get up. You can’t possibly face them with a depressed attitude later on, when they’d call. They’d worry to no end and won’t leave you alone to your thoughts. You wanted to stay away for a while; hopefully they’d understand.

_‘I wish they’d just stay with me for one night…’_

 

“Who came up with this idea?!” you stop in your tracks—on the way to the door—eyes wide and ears attentive.

“You did, faggot!” ‘Ian. That was Ian. And before—Max?!’ You were very confused. What was this? A  _dream_?! You were panicked, pinched yourself a few times; the pain was real. This was  _all_ real!

“We  _all_ did!” Joji sighs exasperated, and if you weren’t so shocked, you would’ve laughed. This was their everyday shenanigans—and it was happening right in your house. They were here. They were really here! The footsteps coming up the stairs weren’t lying—your ears were trained to pick the smallest of sounds. And you’re awestruck. Mind spinning, breath hitched in your throat. “Now shut up, we’re here.”

You wait there—you know they’re behind the door, so close. But you still couldn’t comprehend what was going on? ‘Why are they still here? That never happens!’ With hope and happiness mixed together in your stomach and heart beating fast, you wait for them to open the door.

“Don’t push, cunt!” Max yelled rather to loud for a person that knew that someone was  _supposedly_ sleeping. “Ow!”

“Can you keep quiet?” Joji probably hit him. “Ian is supposed to go first, no? I’ll open the door.” And surely, after he finished the sentence, the doorknob started to shake and slowly—just to annoy you—the door opened, revealing them. Your eyes light up in surprise—you don’t even care that you were bare naked in front of them. That was a limit way passed, but you hoped it wasn’t too distracting; they couldn’t hold back sometimes.

“Guys—!” a gasp leaves your lips as you watch Ian coming in first, holding a tray with something on it. As he came closer, you saw that it was an omelette with a very poorly drawn—you squinted your eyes, disgusted. ‘What the fuck was that? A—is that supposed to be me?!’ However you didn’t want to ruin your moment by criticising their…uh, talent in drawing? It didn’t matter anyway. You had other things to worry about. “You’re all here!” Your voice choked up with feelings as you saw Max stumbling inside and holding a single red rose in his hand. He looked rather embarrassed, with those blushing cheeks of his. Joji was the smiley one trying to relax you. And it probably did, because you feel your body starting to tremble with emotion.

“Good morning, babe,” Joji greets, his grin dazzling. Max seems to only nod in your direction, toying with the rose in his hand.

“Mornin’…” Ian grumbles, in vain trying to push his glasses up his nose. He couldn’t. You immediately go to help him and he thanks you with a toothy smile.

You look from one boy to another, confusion written on your face “What—“ you gulp “—what are you still doing here?”

“Shouldn’t we be here?” Max frowns, eyes on you.

At that, your expression involuntarily saddens “You never are…” you whisper silently and they stop fretting around, attentive to your mood swings. You try to smile brightly at them, but it’s broken. You slipped up—you let a bit of your sadness out and now they weren’t going to let it go before they got an answer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“You don’t need to apologize, [name].” Ian is the one that speaks up first, his expression serious and unsmiling; but kind and loving.

“What…?”

“We’ve been talking…” Joji rubs the back of his head, sheepishly. “And we decided on something.” You feel your blood getting cold. ‘What did they talk about?’ Leaving you, most likely. You could find no other explanation to this: to their serious attitude, to the poorly done meal—a  _single red rose._

You decide to be the bigger girl and say it before they do; you had your pride. You put on a stern face, puff out your chest and cross your arms over it. “I get it.”

“You do?” they all say in unison, surprise written on their faces, each acting it in their own characteristic way.

“Yes.” You jut out your lip in defiance. “This is our last meal together, no?” They blinked in your direction, not saying anything for a few moments –and for a second, you thought that you have been mistaken. When they burst into intense laughter, your whole confidence diminishes into thin air. “…It’s not?”

“Of course not, stupid!” Max sighs, then flashes you a big flirtatious smile.

Joji takes a step closer to you “It’s the opposite, in fact.” The way he looks at you melts your heart. Max hands you the rose and you take it with shaky hands, bringing it up to your nose and inhaling. You were speechless and you didn’t know what to say. So many things were passing through your head—endless possibilities— and you just couldn’t wait any longer for their answer…

“We want to properly be with you, [name],” Ian grins widely and you instantly feel fresh tears flowing out of your eyes.

“…Why?” you croak out, a large smile that you couldn’t control plastered on your face.

“Because we love you, obviously.”


	2. Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a crack fic, just a random long idea. If you’re looking for something more sexy…I’m sorry V_V

“I hope no—I hope no.” The boy is dangerously playing with the bottles, making a tower out of them. Everyone else in the room is holding their breath, watching with interest if Max could pull it off. “I said I hope nobody—hic—does a…” His expression turns twisted, the grin on his lips malicious, preparing for the attack. “SMASHING GRAB!” It’s a given that he fails in grabbing the bottles properly, and the top and bottom ones fall loudly on the ground.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE, MAX?!” your head immediately pops around the corner, glaring at the boy in question. One minute. Just one minute you leave the boys alone and they’re already destroying things. It has been a mistake to let them get this drunk but it was even worse that you—probably the most level-headed in the group—got  _a bit_ tipsier than usual. You had no idea why it happened. Ok, maybe you do. When you saw how much they were having fun while filming for Deadly Twister, and how drunk they got as the game went on, the laughs they were having…you joined in the fun, drinking in the same way they did until you felt sick and things ended.

And after you finished with cleaning,  _finally_ , you decided to take a short shower but you could not even do that. Cause the boys were acting like kids and were trying to recreate the mess you’ve just got rid of.

_Great._

Max pouts cutely, in an attempt to make you forgive him through his adorableness, but you’re not buying it. You point at the glass pieces strewn on the floor and vehemently command him to clean before you knock his teeth in. Grumbling, he goes to grab the broom while you survey the scene in case the other survivors decided to be naughty. Joji seems normal enough, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, but you know better. Under that calm façade, he’s hiding a beast that waits to be unleashed. He’s humming to himself, probably a song of his, while casually looking at you. When you catch his eye, he smirks drunkenly and chuckles, shrugging.

“It was kinda awesome, you have to admit it,” he says, much to your confusion. You walk towards him, making sure not to step over Ian sitting on the floor and being in the way.

“What?” you inquire. “I didn’t see it, I just ca—“

“Excuse me!” Ian chips in, grabbing your foot as a way to make you pay attention to him. Oh lord…If Max is the loud one that babbles the stupidest of things, and Joji’s the quiet one who can’t keep his mind straight, then you believe Ian is the worst one. He’s a weakling when it comes to alcohol and he’s more of a smart ass than usual, making unnecessarily rude comments on behalf of everyone around. You just learnt not to take it to heart.

When they were all together…Hell breaks loose. You’re glad you’re not with them somewhere outside; at least you feel safe in the confines of Max’s house. They wouldn’t destroy anything willingly because they’ll regret it afterwards (or get a mouthful from the owner) and they won’t bother the neighbours  _that much._ You sort of regretted coming here–at least for hanging around after the actual filming.

“Hey, look at me, cunt!” Ian says in a slur, tugging at the hem of your pyjamas.

“What is it?” you sigh.

“It really was awesome, what Max did! You’re just ignorant!” the way he was swaying left and right didn’t make him sound very convincing, but you agreed to whatever he said just to make him happy.

“Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” Max’s loud and obnoxious voice booms into your right ear, making you jump ten feet in the air.

You fucking hated when he did that so unexpectedly. “Jesus fucking Christ Max—“

He’s not listening as he pushes past you, throwing the broom he brought on the floor and excitedly starts to gesticulate since it seemed a bright idea illuminated that fried/drunk brain of his. “Duuuuude, I got the best idea ever!”

“What?” Joji’s the one who pays attention the most to Max, while you’re trying to make him pick up the broom again and finish what he started. However, he’s blatantly ignoring you and you give up halfway. There’s no way you’re going to win this.

“We should play strip poker!” It was sort of endearing to see that stupid grin of his and the sparkling of his eyes, but the boys—they were not impressed  _at all._  Including you.

You put a hand on his shoulder “Maxie dear, let’s go to slee—“

“No!” he protests and throws your hand off of him. “I want to play striper poker with you guys.”

“What are you, fucking gay?” Ian throws the old meme in the conversation, but it falls on deaf ears. They’d heard it so many times, it lost its shine. But hey, he was at least trying.

“What?” Max was confused at the statement, scrunching his face to express that. Ian only kept on grinning like a serial killer.

Joji came to his aid, covering his body and chuckling “I won’t let you see my sexy Japanese body so easily.” He playfully batted his eyelashes which only disgusted the Australian boy. “Never knew you wanted this…If you ask nicely—“

“Fuck off, you cunt, that’s not what I meant!”

“So you want to see [name] naked then?” Ian’s hand kept on creeping up your leg and you had to kick him away, telling him to stop. He only gave you a rather lewd look and listened, keeping his hand to himself. Max stared at his friend, speechless at that question.

“Naughty Max,” the Asian boy laughs from the sidelines, though he was eyeing you instead of looking to who he was talking to. You shuddered, the look of his dark eyes giving you the chills, but you tried to push past that and focus. “Didn’t know you were so sly.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I just want to play some poker…” his intoxicated brain couldn’t fully comprehend the implications of the game. Joji only scoffed, while Ian called him a dumbass. You were just standing there, undecided, having a raw feeling of dread inside your chest: this could not end well. “Hey! Don’t give each other those looks, tell me!”

Joji snickers “We all know you want to see [Name]’s naked body, that’s why you so desperately want to play.“

“WHa—N-No!” Max doesn’t seem too convinced himself and he glanced at you. When you saw how he peered at you, most likely imagining how you would look without your clothes, you raised an eyebrow. Max’s face gradually got redder and, though he was blatantly staring, he still hears your exasperated sigh. That seems to wake him up as he tries to explain himself “No! That’s not it, [name], I didn’t even think of this!”

“Yeah right, cunt,” Ian interjects, scoffing.

“As if you didn’t all think about it!” the Australian boy barks at his American friend, only earning a laugh from both him and Joji. “We can get awesome-hic-footage off of it for a new video!”

Ian interrupted the moment by burping loudly, then proceeded to hug your leg once again. “Whatever. If you guys want to play, I won’t say no.” there seemed to be something hidden in that casual smile he was harbouring and you shuddered. Alarms started ringing in your head but you ignored them on purpose. You senses were still dulled out by the alcohol in your system and you weren’t quite thinking straight yet.

“George?” Max asked Filthy Frank.

“Fine by me,” he answers, not quite paying attention, but then he glances at you. “[name]?”

“I—“ you honestly don’t know what to say. A part of you wants to brag and show off your poker skills because you were fairly good. All of your friends lost in front of you. But in this group…Max will certainly be the one who’s going to lose the most. He doesn’t seem the type to keep his emotions in check, so he’ll be the easiest target. He poses no threat. Joji could be a hidden gem: he may seem like he doesn’t know how to play, but under that calm exterior, you could bet he was a sly motherfucker. He could cause a bit of trouble if you don’t keep an eye on him. The real problem was Ian. You knew—everyone knew—that he was the smartest around and his manipulative attitude certainly will help him. A game like poker was a thing he’d be best at. Ian could ruin all of you if he wanted, and in the state he was in, he would.

He would destroy all of you.

“So what do you say, cunt?” Max waves a hand in front of your face. You feel a drop of sweat running down your temple, assessing the situation and trying to reach a conclusion: did you really want to play  _strip_ poker against them?

“It will be fun,” Joji says.’

“Alright.” It leaves your mouth before your mind can process things and their grins—the wolfish grins they give you—tells you that they may have been in cahoots in trying to get you to play. ‘Shit.’ It was too late, though.

The game was on.

***

“NOOOOOO!” you cry out like a dying animal, throwing your cards around in a fit. You lost. And it was bad.

“Hah,” Max laughs, grinning stupidly and proudly. “Strip up, [name].”

“Why are you fucking laughing, you idiot?” you glare at him, reminding him that he had nothing to be proud of. Mostly because he was butt naked. Nothing remained  _on_ him but his socks; in this situation, socks didn’t quite help him. Everything went on as you predicted. Max lost almost every round, right from the beginning. He has been quite confident in his abilities but as he went on a losing streak, he gradually grew grumpy and moody. He was seething with anger as he kept on stripping his items of clothing, one by one, until there was nothing to hide. It was…rather distracting, to say the least, and you honestly had moments when you lost concentration because of his…well, his exposed  _dick_. He wasn’t purposely flaunting it, but it was still in your line of view. Needless to say, he was well endowed. It was growing pretty distracting and whenever he caught you staring—without realizing the reason you were staring, thankfully—your face grew redder than a tomato. At some point, Joji caught on what was going on and convinced Max to cover himself with a piece of cloth, at least. You silently thanked him for that, but looking at Joji didn’t help. His torso was uncovered, exposing his muscles and his delicious looking abs. And the trail of hair that went underneath his boxers, leaving it all to your imagination…Well, it didn’t  _quite_  leave much to imagination because the bulge in his undergarments made Max’s previous statement ‘You have a pretty big cock for a Jap’, true. You didn’t want to believe it, but damn. Joji was rather hot. 

The boy in question ran a hand through his short fluffy black hair and chuckled, leaning against the wall tiredly. He proved to be a formidable opponent, but in the end, he still lost a couple of times, much to Max’s delight. “Can we end this?” he asked, yawning. No one paid attention to him, though. You were still angry from losing the round and having to expose yourself to them. Getting rid of your pants was enough; the hoots you got from all of them for seeing what you wore underneath have been enough. You didn’t want to show more of yourself and yet you had to. 

And Max was dying for some action that didn’t involve him. “Cause I’m not the one that lost,  _finally_!” he rolls his eyes, smirking like a fool. “Now show some skin!”

You covered your chest protectively, as if trying to hide yourself. “I’m not wearing anything underneath!”

“Ho ho,” Max snorted, amused.

“That’s even better,” Joji added, nodding like a connoisseur.

“No—“

“A game is a game, cunt!” Ian finally says from his spot, his nose high in the air in a superior way. He had the most triumphant smirk on because he  _never_  lost. He won all of the rounds so he was still fully dressed. And he kept on mocking each and one of you, successfully annoying Max, who cursed him whenever, and you, though you kept your anger in check. You could almost picture Ian sitting on a throne, way above you; the look in his eyes told you that you were just meaningless slaves that didn’t deserve his attention.

It was pissing you off.

“Strip.” Ian demanded, smirking darkly.

“I won’t!” suddenly you stood up and pointed at Ian. “Not until you shed off some clothes!”

“Me?” he adjusted his glasses, not understanding why he had to do it. “I didn’t lose—“

“Still! I want to…uh…” you felt your cheeks getting hot. “To see what’s underneath!” Joji started to laugh loudly, finding this so funny. Max only liked the idea.

“That’s not fair!”

“Oh yes it is…” Max pounced on Ian out of the blue, pinning his arms on the floor. “GOTCHA!”

“What the fuck are you doing, faggot?!” Ian yelled, kicking his legs frantically.

“Get his legs!” 

Joji grabbed Ian’s legs and hold them in place while you stood above Ian, wiggling your fingers and laughing evilly, glad the boys hopped in on your idea. “Time for your punishment, Ian.”

Ian’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard, expecting the worst. “Please, no…”

“Ohhhh yesss.” And you began your attack, grabbing his shirt and doing all you could to take it off. Ian kept on wriggling around, barely held back by Max and Joji, but you managed to take off his shirt. You took a few seconds to admire his skinny figure, but you snapped out of it when you heard Max suggest going even further. “Now for your pants…”

“No! NOT THAT! DOLAN DOLAN DOLAN!!!” Ian began to yell loudly at the top of his lungs, doing his best to escape, but it was all in vain.

“We have no safe words here,” Joji chuckled, a hint of mischief dancing in his eyes.

You gripped Ian’s pants, along with his boxers, laughing maniacally. “RAPE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!” Ian kicked and tossed and turned, but he had no chance of escape.

“That’s what you get for being a cocky brat,” Max chuckled, doing his best to hold Ian in place (or rather, making sure Ian won’t grab his dick).

“FUCK YOU! YOU’LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!” Ian swore vengeance, but you were relentless. You didn’t care about his future revenge. All that mattered was exposing him. You were rather cute of what the nerd was hiding underneath his clothes…

“Let’s see what you got here, Ian~” you sang and got ready to pull the pants. “One…”

“Two,” Joji joined in the countdown.

“THREE!” all three in unison yelled. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“What the fuck are you faggots doing?! STOP YELLING!” a new voice joined in the party and all movements ceased, four heads turning towards the doorway. There stood Chad, rubbing sleepily at his eyes and overall looking tired and angry. He seemed to assess the situation and boy did it look like it needed a lot of explanations. You were gripping Ian’s pants so hard, exposing a bit of his V-line, and you started to blush after seeing Chad’s scorning and judging gaze. “…You know what?” Chef Big Dog reaches a sudden conclusion. “I don’t even want to know.”

“No, Chad, help me!” Ian’s last cry of help.

“If you want a piece of him, then go ahead.” Chad shrugs, still judging you.

“Shit.” you realize your wrongdoings and let go of him. Embarrassed from getting a bit overboard, you run out of the room, thinking to apologize to Ian tomorrow. You had enough for one day. Let the boys have their fun.

“You just had to ruin it, didn’t you?” Max lets Ian fall on the ground, preferring to pout and glare at Chad instead.

Chad was not impressed “As if any of you faggots have any chance of getting to see [name] naked. Cunts.”    

At least they tried. 


	3. Does it matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyamory request in which you’re upset that you’re short and they comfort you.

You hated being short. Hated your height with a certain passion because  _it annoyed the hell out of you_. You just couldn’t leave the house or do simple stuff without someone cracking a ‘short people’ joke. ‘Hey, how’s the weather down there?’ ‘Did you know that short people are meaner because they’re closer to hell?’ ‘How do you even manage to  _do_ stuff?’ Bla bla bla. Ha ha ha. Very fucking funny. As if you didn’t hear these jokes countless of times. So what if you were short? _What?_  Short people don’t have feelings? Of course they do! And these strangers that didn’t know you personally had no idea how insensitive they were. That’s one reason you didn’t have many friends—because you’d tell them off without remorse. That happened until you stumbled upon three cute and handsome boys that you were currently in a relationship with. They were making you happy and kept on reassuring you that you were fine the way you are. For a while, it worked; you forgot about your height problems. 

Until they all got  _too_ comfortable with it.

It’s not as if you’re mad at them. Quite the contrary: you’re madly in love with the boys and you know they love you too. But sometimes…they accidentally remind you of how short you are.

Like whenever you need to reach the highest shelf to get your mug in the morning, just because a  _certain someone_  loves to tease you and puts it there. Even with the help of a chair, you couldn’t reach it easily. So, nonetheless, you’d have to ask for  _his_ help. Or rather, he always seems to be there when you’re struggling, coming up from behind and whispering “Need help?”. Ian’s always smirking so sweetly that you can’t even be mad at him for this. You don’t even need to tell him what you want cause he’ll do it on his own after he has done it so many times. He’ll put a hand on your shoulders and effortlessly give you your mug.

“Thank you…” ‘Fucking piece of shit…’ 

“You’re welcome!” He is too adorable to stay mad at him, so in the end, you’d admit defeat.

But then there was Max—the worst of them all. He always teased you for being tiny, constantly asking people where’d you go and then pretend he just spotted you. All in good humour, of course; most of the times, his harmless jokes didn’t get to you. He was cute enough to be forgiven, but still, you hated and loved at the same time the way he was ruffling your hair so easily.

Joji was the person that left you alone the most, although whenever he cuddles you, you’d get lost into his embrace. Sometimes, when you’re wearing his clothes—he’s the one that lets you borrow his shirts constantly—you can’t help but feel depressed that you’re  _practically_ swimming in them. He’s so big in comparison to you; it was as if you were wearing a dress.  _At least he wasn’t making fun of you directly, but he’s still snickering whenever Max does._

There was even that time when you were holding Ian’s hand and people mistook you as his cute  _daughter_. And the tall shit didn’t even bother to explain the whole situation; just smiled while you blushed like a tomato in embarrassment. Or they’d take turns to pick you up on their shoulders whenever you were at a concert. You couldn’t possibly see through the sea of people, so they’d easily pick you up and let you stay there. Sure, this was a good thing, but sometimes you worried that you were actually bothering the people behind you. Not to mention that you hated going to parties with them. You’d always get lost in the crowd if you were not holding onto one of them. When you were basically squished between bodies, people tend to not see you—which was rather unpleasant, especially when you receive elbows in your face. Of course, if someone intentionally hurt you, they’d have to get through all of them first. And Max wasn’t going to leave the place without shedding some blood for you. These were only a few little things that started to bother you lately. However, ygvou said nothing, preferring to keep it to yourself.

But this…This takes the cake.

“I’m sorry. You’re not the required height to ride this.” The boy’s words are like stone, hitting your body and making it go numb. Your mind was on pause, your eyes saw nothing in front and your ears heard none of Max’s angry yelling. You just couldn’t believe this: you were not allowed on the roller coaster because of your  _height_?! What kind of bullshit was that? You were tall enough for it, what the hell? Seems like you were still too small. You felt tears in your eyes but you sniffed and sucked it up. What use was in crying? It’s not as if it was going to move the heart of the cruel assistant.

“Come on, [name]…” a warm hand touches your shoulder—you recognize it as belonging to Joji—and guides you out of there. You’re aware of Max cursing and Ian telling him to stop and you turn your head to see Ian grabbing Max by the collar, dragging him out of there. You were grateful for his support, but it still didn’t change the fact that you were short. Joji’s hands are still on your shoulders as he walks you to an empty bench and makes you sit down. You plop onto it, sliding on it like a deflated balloon while blankly staring at the sky. Joji sits next to you, a hand rubbing your back soothingly, while Ian crosses his arms and watches you.

“Fucking can’t believe it!” Max curses, still mad about the whole thing. He’s pacing back and forth in front of you, but it does not help your case.

“It’s alright…” your voice comes out weak and you hate it. 

Max continues though. “No it’s not! How dares he?! You were the most eager to get on it!”

“You don’t have to twist the knife in her wound more, cunt,” Ian glares at the Australian boy and he finally stops.

“Shit.” He looks at your dejected expression as realization sinks in. “I’m sorry, [name].”

“It’s ok…” you sigh heavily and hang your head.

“Hey now, don’t be sad,” Joji says, but it doesn’t work. Normally, his soothing voice calmed you, but not today. Your feelings were overflowing.

“Why do I need to be so small? …I hate it.”

“[name]…” Joji seems to scold you, but you don’t listen. “Why do you hate it?”

“Because–!” and you involuntarily start ranting on about everything that bothered you in their attitude and the things you felt and they all listened to you carefully. Joji had an arm around your shoulders and you leant towards him while still talking. Ian looked only at you, nodding from time to time. Max was crouching in front of you, holding your hand and staring at you with guilt for upsetting you. “That’s why…” you finish with a big sigh and wipe your eyes. Thankfully, you didn’t cry and you felt rather relieved to have told them all of this. And they seemed so worried about you–! It was rather endearing to see how they all cared in their own way.

“You’re such an idiot,” Joji pats your shoulder while Ian nods.

“Silly,” the bespectacled boy sits down on the other side of you and strokes your head softly.

“I’m so sorry for making you think like this!” Max’s eyes were the most expressive, gently rubbing his thumb on your hand.

You smile sadly “It’s ok, I guess..”

“Don’t sound so down!” Ian protests, not liking to see you so sad over a silly thing. “I’m way too tall for my own good! You can make fun of me if you want!” he shrugs and you’re actually looking at him with interest at his idea.

“I can?”

He raises an eyebrow “Wasn’t that obvious? You can ask me ‘Hey, how’s the weather up there?  _Cloudy_?’”

It actually gets a giggle out of you and Joji silently gives Ian the thumbs up. “You’re actually very cute, [name].” Joji adds, kissing the top of your head. “You don’t realize how adorable you are when you’re wearing my clothes.” He winks. “Sexy too…It melts my heart.”

“Aww…”

“And you’re too cute when you’re tiptoeing to get your mug,” Ian pushes up his glasses. “I’m sorry for putting it up so high, but I can’t help myself. I love watching you struggling so cutely.” He clears his throat when both you and Joji look at him amused. “Whatever…” he averts his gaze, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you, guys…” you giggle and expect to hear Max’s voice since it was probably his turn to speak. But he’s not there anymore and it confuses you. “Where’s Max, boys?”

The other boys look around as confused as you, but they didn’t notice him disappearing. “I’ll go look—“ Ian stands up, determined to go find him because Max has the habit of getting lost, but Joji points somewhere in the distance.

“There he is!” you all look in the direction Joji was pointing and surely Max was running back towards you. But he was holding something in his hands.

“Back!!” the Australian boy yells as soon as he arrives, and stops in front of you holding the biggest cotton candy you’ve ever seen. “For you!” Max pants, handing you the pink treat and you take it, more surprised than ever.

“Oh? Why for, Max?” You look at him with big innocent eyes, your mouth salivating a bit at the sight of the candy.

Max sighs and rearranges his hair, now dishevelled from running. He avoids your gaze, cheeks pink—from running or from something else, you couldn’t tell. “For acting like an ass with you…I didn’t meant it in a bad way and I didn’t notice that it bothered you.” He looks at you seriously. “I promise I won’t ever make fun of your height again!” Then his expression melts away into a goofy grin. “Even if you’re so adorable!”

“Max…” you’re feeling touched by all of their speeches.

“And why should you care what people think? You have us.” Joji continues.

“We care about you,” Ian adds. “Besides, you’re the perfect height,” Ian smirks, suggesting with that expression of his the real intention of his words.    

Joji leans in and smacks him on the back of the head “Not now.” Ian scoffs, slightly embarrassed by his intentional mistake.

Max goes on, ignoring Ian “And we fucking love you for who you are, so don’t be sad over your height. For us, it doesn’t matter.”

“Guys…” you tear up, your heart swelling with pride and love for all the boys. You grin brightly “Thank you.” And, as a reward, you kiss them all on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re with me.”

They all look at you with the affection you deserved and you sat in silence for a few moments, each with their own thoughts. You carefully eat the cotton candy, loving the way it was melting in your mouth. Max certainly knew how to quickly cheer you up. Out of the blue, though, you hear the screams of the people currently riding in the roller coaster and lift your head. You sigh with sadness and the boys immediately are on their toes, alerted.

“Still, it would’ve been nice to ride one…” you say.

“You can ride m—“ Max tries to say, but Joji immediately intervenes.  

“Roller coasters are not so fun anyway.” The Asian boy glares at his friend.

Afraid of getting punched by Joji, Max gulps and says “Y-Yeah, they make me puke.”

“I think anything makes you puke, Max.” Ian yawns, adjusting his glasses, then turns his attention to you. “We’ll have much more fun by ourselves. You don’t need that crap.”

“Yeah…” You grin. “I know.”

Joji stands up, stretching “Shall we go?” You all nod and, holding hands together in a line—with you in the middle—you all walk to the exit of the amusement park, happier than before. You loved how they seemed to completed you and it made you want to stay forever by their side.

Even if you were small.  _They’ll take care of you, surely_.


	4. Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU. I got inspired by the song ‘Isolated’ by Chiasm (you don’t really need to listen to it, it’s only for the atmosphere of the whole place) and I felt like I HAD to write it. Yes, I know vampires might be considered ‘edgy’ and cringy and for teens and this might be UGH and BLERGH but I’m so in love with the game ‘Vampire the Masquerade: bloodlines’ and it has such a perfect atmosphere for a vampire world UGH. It has been sitting in the drafts for quite a while now and I’m still unsure if I should post it or not but oh well. If you don’t like the idea, feel free to ignore it. No established pairing (except there’s hinted Ian x reader cause he’s like the boss there).

_The Asylum_. The club had an eerie name and it send chills down your spine. You stared at it with a dreadful feeling settled in your bones—you just wanted to run back home and be a shut-in again.  _Who convinced you to come here again?_

“What’s wrong, [name]?” his warm,  _alive_ , hand settles on your shoulders, making you flinch.  _Ah yes. He did._ Your best friend, Joji, who also happened to be your secret crush. There has always been a mutual attraction between the two of you that you didn’t quite acted on; until now. Maybe this was your chance to act and confess your feelings (if you had the courage to)—after all, you barely walk out of your house lately. You liked spending time inside more than outside. And with the recent news of  _mysterious_ attacks that left the victims blood-drained at night scared you a little bit, you had to admit. Not as if anything would attack you. You weren’t that mindless to walk at night all alone.

“Oy, [name]!” Joji calls out your name again and you turn your head towards him. “You’re trembling, are you cold?” you hadn’t realized that—but it was certainly not because of cold. You couldn’t help but worry that this place,  _The Asylum_ , held some great mysteries within. That’s what your instincts were telling you. There was something suspicious about it, how the previous owners suddenly disappeared and now it was ruled by some… _nephews_  or something, who came out of nowhere. No one knew about them, probably only they’re names. You didn’t care about their stupid names. You wanted to know more about their circumstances, how the original owner suddenly… _disappeared?_ News said he settled in another country; but you believed it to be false. I mean,  _The Asylum_ used to be  _different…_

You dreaded being near this place now. And not because of the creepy Halloweenish vibe it gave you or that it was probably a place of gathering for crackheads and hobos. Or the red lights coming from inside that only reminded you of blood…You weren’t into that kind of stuff, but…Here you were. It was too late to back down now. Joji’s not going to let you go and besides, you were doing this all for him. He was the solely reason why you were still here and not running back home with your tail between your legs.

‘That’s probably a bad idea, anyway…What if I get attacked by vampires?’ You gulped, sharing a bit of your fear with Joji through eye contact.

The handsome Asian man only chuckles at your expression, giving you an amused smile “You’re still thinking that  _vampires_  are going to attack you?”

You purse your lips, knitting your brows together in indignation “It’s not funny, George! I’m telling you that there’s no other explanation to these attacks lately! I mean, getting sucked dry—“ You stop after seeing him ready to laugh. You stomp your foot on the pavement. “I’m being serious here!”

He only laughs cutely. “You’ve read too many books, [name].” He pats your shoulder, as if mocking you. “There’s no such things as vampires.”

“Then how do you explain these attacks?!” You were not paranoid. Maybe you’ve read too many fictional books or watched too many vampire movies, but you’ve seen the signs. And no, they weren’t sparkling in the sun. Those two little bite marks on the neck of the victims told you there was something supernatural going on here. And you had a vague suspicion everything started after the two owners of Asylum came to town. It wasn’t a big of a town, so news travelled fast. And the shroud of mystery surrounding these two was concerning.

“I dunno,” Joji shrugs, distracted all of a sudden by the music coming from inside. He’s not paying attention to you, but you still go on.

“Do you think the killer walks around with a pipe or something and just drains—“

“Shit, this is my jam,” Joji interrupts and grabs you by the shoulders, turning you around and starting to push you towards the entrance. You oppose him with all your weak strength, not wanting to do this, but having no choice in the matter. You decided to come here on your own, not forced by Joji. 

Ok, maybe you  _were_  rather curious about this club; maybe you’ll even meet the owners and study them closer. See if they’re really vampires. ‘But won’t that mean trouble for me?’ You didn’t want to think about this now. Maybe Joji was right and there were no ‘such things as vampires’.

You could only hope so. 

Gulping then taking a deep breath to steady your nerves, you let yourself get pushed inside, through the cushioned doors. Music instantly invades your ears, the kind you sort of liked. Joji, excited as if he was already drunk, grabs your hand and drags you further, passing the guards. You protest, telling him to not hurry so—at least put your jacket away. But he’s attracted by something you don’t understand, eyes staring straight ahead as if he was hooked by an invisible wire. He’s pulled in, completely mesmerized. And he had a reason why. You had to admit that the place looked mighty good, even if it was kind of dirty. The bar was small, with a fat bald guy in a wife-beater serving—he didn’t look very friendly and he gave you a lecherous smile as you passed by. But the dance floor was huge and crowded; and there was even a stage. No one was playing, though.

You tried to ignore the bartender’s smile, but it still frightened you. Soon though, all of that was forgotten as you two pushed through the crowd. You felt so small between all of these  _creepy_ people…They gave you the heebie-jeebies, the way their eyes were piercing your soul and smiling at you. Those hazy gazes…didn’t look normal. They knew something you didn’t. And they were all dressed so kooky. You felt out of place in these normal clothes. You looked from one to another, and they all looked back at you, smiling largely, looking hungry. You bit our lower lip, shocked to see something so unsettling:  _fangs?_  Were those really—

“Faster, [name]!” Joji urges you on further and you listen, wanting to just get out of these people’s reach. You didn’t want to stay alone here, with all these people. You gripped Joji’s hand tightly, ignoring the nails tugging at your jacket, as if trying to pull you with them in crowd. Closing your eyes, you focused on the music and the sensation of Joji’s warmth. That was your only anchor, until you finally stopped somewhere on the dance floor, bumping into Joji’s back.

“Why did we stop—“ you peer behind Joji, who was unmoving, and your words freeze in your mouth. “What the—“ 

You can’t look away. Your eyes are glued to one single person, who was dancing all alone, a large circle formed around him. Everyone looked like zombies, happy smiles plastered on their faces, eyes glazed over, but watching the sensual movements of the boy dancing. All mouth agape—but you didn’t buy the boy’s show. Still…it was rather exotic in the way he moved and it almost caught you too. But you held strong, resisted the urge to fall and watched through the smoke.

‘It smells weird in here…Of exotic spices and…something different.’ Foreign. All probably coming from this person dancing in front of you.

You look him up and down and you have to admit that he was beautiful. Beyond beautiful, something ephemeral that you couldn’t possibly touch with your dirty little hands. He seemed so pure—like an angel. If it weren’t for the fact that you highly doubted his innocence and purity. In the demonic-like colourful lights of the club flashing on his pristine face, he looked both angel and demon. He wasn’t tall, but not short either. He was fit, albeit a bit chubby in some places, but still pretty manly. Tight black leather pants assorted with a black vest that showed off his hairy chest area, those pants clearly being worn to impress by the way they looked to be almost falling off his hips. His lips were full and blood red, had a very pale face (though you couldn’t determine well-enough in that obscure lighting), full healthy cheeks and the most impressive set of green eyes you’ve ever seen on a person before. They sparked with vitality, as if he just had the meal of his life. The black hair—certainly dyed—was long and messy, possibly due to the frequency with which he kept running his fingers through. He was a beauty—but there was a uneasiness in the air whenever you looked at him. Something unnatural…

“Joji,” you grip his shirt, trying to pull him away from there. He hasn’t said a word since getting here and it was starting to panic you. “Let’s get out of here, I don’t want to be—“

“He’s calling me, [name]…” Joji runs a hand through his hair, smoothing it, eyes glued on the boy dancing in lascivious moves. Damn, he really could move that ass.

You tiptoe to hear him better “What?”

“I have to go to him.” Joji’s determined.

“What? Why? You don’t need to—“

“He’s challenging me to a dance battle and I’m not backing down.” You knew very well that Joji could dance and could probably match the pace of the long haired boy.

But… “I don’t think that’s a good idea…” You had a sensation as if he was going to be swallowed…But surely, the boy was not looking at you and was eyeing Joji with a smirk, beckoning him over with a naughty index finger. You were unsure if it was because of a dance challenge or because the boy wanted some fun with your friend today. 

“Hold my jacket,” he shoves it into your arms and then stretches a bit, showing off his own rather unfit outfit, consisting of a shirt and some casual pants. But still, Joji was rocking it with that cap and basically natural handsomeness. You were sure that, if Joji tried, he’d make that boy his bitch. But…what the hell was going on here and why was Joji ditching you for some unknown person? You’ve never been to a party with Joji, but it sort of suited him to bond with various people. You expected him to be a little more quiet and private, tough…

“Joji!” he doesn’t seem to listen and he’s walking away, but you stop him for a few seconds. “What am I supposed to do?!”

He doesn’t even glance at you, pulling away. “Go have some fun, [name]. Buy yourself a drink.” And he just leaves you and you’re swallowed by the crowd—you can’t see them anymore, but you can hear the cheers. You’re pushed away, getting elbows in the ribs and you move with the swarm, ending up somehow near the bar. You listen to the cries and you can only imagine that both the boys put on quite a show. You wished you could’ve seen it, but there was like a force that was pushing you away from going back. This was definitely weird, but you try not to get paranoid. You decide to just carefully watch all of this from afar before deciding to go home. Even if it meant going alone. You had no choice—Joji surely ditched you completely.

Sighing, you sit on a stool, resting your elbows on the counter and you’re taken by surprise by the creepy fat barman you forgot all about.

“What would it be, beautiful?” from a close-up, you just now noticed the tribal tattoos on his bald skull. It still creeps you out and you gulp from his stare—he looks as if he wanted to eat you whole if he could. And you had a feeling that it was not about oral sex…

“I…I uh—“ you stammer, not knowing what to say. ‘I just want to get out of this place!’

“One Bloody Mary for her, please,” someone interrupts and you turn your head, curious as to who was your saviour. You gasp, clearly not liking this. “May I?” the person smiles tame enough, but you didn’t buy it. He points to the seat next to you and you find yourself involuntarily nodding—it was not of your own accord,  _what the hell?!_

“Right away, boss.” The barman scampers away to prepare your unwanted drink as the man sits down gently on the stool.

‘ _Boss?_  It can’t be, right?’ You eye him over, not suppressing a shiver of excitement. There was something that attracted you to this man, but you had no idea what. He looked normal enough—if the pallor of his visage didn’t count as strange. His lips were thin, his mouth large, eyes watching you from underneath a pair of black rimmed glasses, dark hair cut short and styled neatly. He was dressed normally, compared to everyone here, in a grey sweater that looked tight on him—but it highlighted the most important muscles in his body despite being a skinny lad. He leaned over the counter, resting his cheek in his palm and trying hard to not look intimidating.

“What’s a girl like you doing all alone?” his eyes glint hazel in the short moment of illumination, but you can see the hidden intention in them. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous?” You hear cheers behind you as the song seems to end. “You might get attacked…”

‘This is a very odd way of flirting…’ If you weren’t so paranoid, thinking he might be a rapist or a vampire, you would’ve be flattered to be hit on by such a nerdy hunk.

“Cat got your tongue?” he chuckles meanly—and you realize that he was far from the gentleman he tries to be. He seemed like the type that wants to tease a lot. “I didn’t mean to make you speechless.”

“I—“

“I’m just messing with you, no need to be so uptight,” he punches you lightly in the arm and laughs. And something makes you laugh with him—probably his charm. “Did I scare you with ‘you might get attacked’?” he mimicked his own voice, sounding goofy. But you were still so terrified. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just thinking you were going to be attacked by someone with bad pick-up lines.” The boy grins “Like me.” 

You gulp, but he was obviously expecting an answer. And you couldn’t just ignore him; that wasn’t allowed. So you finally open your mouth “Yes, I got it, I-I’m sorry if I…offended you?” 

He chuckles, leaning more towards you “No offence taken. I’m Ian, by the way.” You take his extended hand, telling your own name in return. He grins, shy all of a sudden. “Nice to meet you, [name].”

There was really something wrong with this guy too, same as the dancer boy. But before you can stop yourself, you find yourself asking “Are you the boss of The Asylum?”

He’s taken by surprise, judging by his expression, then smiles sheepishly, almost looking as if he was blushing. But you couldn’t tell.

“You heard that, huh?” He laughs awkwardly, running a hand through his short hair nervously, eyes avoiding your intense and curious gaze. “That old man needs to keep his mouth shut sometimes. I don’t want people to know, but I guess it doesn’t matter now.” He sighs, getting slightly closer to you to whisper a secret. “But yea, you’ve guessed it. I’m one of the owners here.”

Your heart skips a bit at the feeling of his cold dead breath on your ear, but remain stiff. “Who’s the other one?” you gulp.

“You met him already.” ‘It can’t be…The dancer dude?!’ “Indeed,” Ian says as if reading your mind and you shudder. Now being closer to you, his orbs seem to look straight into your soul. Reading your every feeling. And it was weird… “Your friend’s possibly now having fun with him right as we’re speaking.” He looks sad all of a sudden. “I want to have fun too…”

You don’t know what to say, but you take the chance to do something when the barman comes back with your drink. You don’t think about the consequences of drinking something from this shady bar and just preoccupy yourself to sip from the straw from the delicious concoction.

“I hope it’s to your liking,” Ian winks at you then his face suddenly grows serious as he leans over to you. “You didn’t fall for Max.” It was a statement, not a question, and it made you wonder what that meant.

“Who’s Max?” you ask, your mind dizzy from his presence and your eyes watering from the smoke around you.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll introduce him to you if you come with me.” It rings alarms in your ears, but you’re numb, you don’t know why. There are crackles in the air, coming from his fingers seemingly, but you were sure those eyes of his were doing something. Hypnotizing you, clouding your mind over. “How about you join me upstairs for a  _private_  party?”

You take his hand involuntarily, screaming inside your head at yourself to stop. This was dangerous, you knew what he meant. And, even if you were wrong and he was just a guy that wanted to have his way with you, you just weren’t that type of girl.

But your body doesn’t listen, as if there was puppeteer steering you. His hand feels cold compared to Joji’s. ‘Where’s Joji?’ you wonder, but you can’t turn your head to look after him. The cheering has stopped anyway, and you were hoping he was somewhere safe, albeit in the presence of that dancer dude. Ian directs you to a rather hidden elevator and presses a button, his face unsmiling and cold. You want to run or ask him what was going on, but you can’t. You’re held tight by invisible bounds and you helplessly wait for the elevator doors to open. He leads you in and pushes a button for the highest level.

And the ride is incredibly slow.

Ian turns to you, assessing you with a cold calculating gaze and when he’s finished, he’s smirking confidently. Takes a few steps in your direction and pines you to the wall of the elevator. He cups your chin and you can’t back away from his touch. He lifts your head and grins widely, a toothy-grin. And you just stare in horror at the sharpened canines that could only belong to a vampire.

‘I’m his meal!’ And you were totally under his spell. You can’t resist as he presses his lips upon you, kissing you dominantly and roughly, but still with a tinge of inexperience. Your body reacts instinctively, responding back, wanting to take control—thinking that maybe that will break the spell and you can make your escape. ‘Your escape where, [name]?’ You knew you were trapped, had nowhere to go. He had you wrapped around his little finger.

Still, he didn’t kiss half-bad, even if there was a little bit of indecisiveness in his technique and sometimes he was dominated by your tongue. He still didn’t back down, continued on until he left your lips swollen and panting for more, despite knowing the inevitable. He was a good kisser and it left you wanting for more: he could read that in you.

“Your heart’s racing so fast…” he murmurs, leaning against your neck and feeling your pulse with his lips and probably  _dying_ to bite you and taste your blood. You gulp, wanting to calm yourself, but you were scared shitless. And you knew you were going to mostly die at his mercy. Hopefully, it’ll end up soon. “You taste to good, fuck,” Ian goes on, licking your pulsing vein, then snarling viciously.

“You—you taste good too…” you manage to say through ragged breathing and he stops. Backs up, checks you out with a questioning expression.

“You’re not lying. You want me too despite all this.” He chuckles and lets you go, pushing his glasses up. A ding announces you that you have arrived at the designated floor and suddenly, your mind feels a lot clearer. You stumble a bit, taken by surprise by the uplifting feeling of being free and you stare at Ian’s broad back. He glances back, shrugging “I guess you’ll follow me on your own will from now on, don’t you?”

You can only nod and run after him as he walks away in long strides on a red corridor. There was only one door at the end of it and when you reach it, he opens it violently, letting you enter first with an ‘After you’. ‘Very polite for a vampire before sucking my blood out.’ You felt strangely calm despite all this. You should’ve been crying your eyes out, vainly begging Ian to not let you die—but no. You didn’t do any of this. It was like a serene curtain of peace covered your mind. You couldn’t think straight. Maybe it was the shock of knowing what your death looks like. Maybe you knew there wasn’t any escape from this. Because, maybe if you started running away, he won’t hesitate to snap your neck with one hand; and no one would ever know where you died.

And maybe you could stall for time, talk to him until sunrise, but there was a certainty in all this: why struggle if you were already a butterfly trapped in the spider’s web?

You enter confidently into the dark sober room and your attention is immediately caught by some figures on the large double-sized bed. There was a lamp illuminating that area and, as you step closer, you can see who it was really there. Not as if you hadn’t had any idea…

However, you still gasp in shock at the sight of Joji in the arms of the dancer boy, body limp and unmoving, as dance boy sucked at his neck seductively. “Joji!” you yell desperate and run towards the bed, uncaring if you were interrupting dancer boy’s meal. He lifts his head up, snarling with his plump lips stained with blood, but you don’t care. You rush to Joji’s side, gripping his hand and crying out his name. Joji stirs a bit, clearly alive, and you’re slightly relieved that at least he wasn’t dead. His eyes were closed and there was blood dripping out of his neck wound. Meanwhile, dancer boy watched you with distaste, licking his lips clean. 

“What did you do to him?!” you scream at the dancer boy, feeling tears in your eyes. You didn’t think Joji would end up like this but you should’ve known better. Everything has been a trap from the beginning. And Joji felt to the other owner’s trap.

ARGH, how you wanted to struck dancer boy’s grimace off his face as he answered nonchalantly and sarcastically “Sucked his blood, what did it look like?”

“You—“

“MAX!” Ian’s booming voice startles all of you and, for a second, ‘Max’ looks frightened. But quickly puts on a bravado as Ian comes behind you, looking angry. “What did I tell you about staining the bed sheets, cunt?!”

“Fuck you,” Max flips him off; and now you realize that he had a strong  Australian accent.  _Not that it mattered._

“Is that what’s relevant?” you can’t help but say, holding Joji’s head in your hands.

Ian’s gaze is cold. “Yes. You already know what we are and how this all is going to end.” He crosses his arms while Max huffs.

“I kinda like him…He  _can_  dance.” You give Max a dirty look and he snarls back, showing off his teeth. “Careful, little human. I can end your life right now if I want to.”

“They’re my prey, faggot.” Ian possessively grabs your arm, but you feel as if it’s more protective than anything. “So back off.” The two alpha males have a battle while you’re distracted by Joji moving and groaning awake.

“Joji!” you cry out happily, watching as he opens his eyes and looks at you, though he looked as if he couldn’t see well. “Joji, are you ok? I’m so happy that—“

“You’re so beautiful, [name]…” he puts a bloodstained hand on your cheek, smearing it, smiling drunkenly. “Did I ever tell you that?…”

“No, shush—“

“I feel like I’m reaching new heights…” he chuckles. “This is a beautiful kind of high…” ‘You’re dying, Joji’ you want to say but don’t have the heart to. You grip his face, trying not to cry.

“This is the end—“

“No.” Joji laughs. “This is the beginning.” And with those cryptic words, he falls back asleep, head perched onto Max’s shoulders. The male pulls his towards him, holding him close and glaring possessively at you.

You’re perplexed. What the hell was going on? You look at Ian for explanation, but he looks utterly mad.

“What are you doing, Max?”

Max shrugs “I’m keeping him, sorry.”

“We can’t afford to—“

“You want to keep her too.” Max stares meaningfully at Ian and Ian freezes. Scoffing, he grabs you arm and pulls you forcefully to him, holding you close. Staring at you and asking millions of questions that you had not the answer to. And he was doubting himself—that was perfectly clear. ‘Trying to decide what to do with me…’ You sigh heavily, not having the strength to cry or do anything else. Your fate was sealed. ‘At least Joji survives…’

“You know we can’t do this without LaCroix’s permission!” Ian says to Max, but Max only shrugs. 

“Screw LaCroix, you’re the baron here, you can do whatever you want, you know that.” Ian seems sort of convinced, but he’s still hesitating.

“Just end it already,” you say, defeated, staring dejectedly at Joji’s figure: how peaceful he looked! Max grins at your expression, pulling Joji closer to him.

“Shall I turn you…?” Ian asks you, attracting your attention, but he doesn’t expect for you to respond.

And you don’t get to answer. He pushes your hair away, in a quick second, and dips his fangs into your neck, hitting a very juicy vein. You gasp from the pain, but as he’s sucking the life out of you, it feels sort of pleasurable. Enticing as he’s licking and getting greedy, sucking for more. You can tell he finds you delicious and can’t stop. You close your eyes, panting from the effort, and you feel your energy seep out. You cling to his sweater for support, sweat forming on your brow. You fade out as the sensation of both pain and pleasure soothes you to sleep. Or surely, to your death.

You didn’t care anymore which. You just let him suck until he can no longer find any drop of blood in your corpse.

Until he’s sucking in vain on a dead artery…


	5. Isolated: a Smaller God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Vampire AU fic that I’ve written (part one, read here x , for whoever is interested). I am really proud of this series, tbh, and I’m glad some of you also enjoyed it. ^^ It’s very long, so be warned!

_Chirping. Loud and annoying, just outside your window. So comforting, so…No…Wait…What..?_

_Birds…?_

_Eyes opening, staring at a white and ugly ceiling—familiar, but you couldn’t pinpoint where you’ve seen it before. You feel dead tired, and you sit there unmoving, staring at it and not blinking…Almost not even breathing: but the sun rays were getting into your eyes…_

_…Sun? The—the sun…?_

_A loud gasp in a heartbeat, the nightmare coming back and—_

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!” you suddenly wake up with a start and a loud scream that could raise the dead if you had that kind of power. Your eyes desperately search around the area, afraid of where you might’ve been—you were so sure you weren’t home but…That was your window, with those dirty ass curtains. That was the view you always woke up to, to the billboard you hated. That was your coat, those were your clothes hanging from your desk, those were  _your_ posters hung on the wall.

This was  _your_ room you woke up in and not in some stranger’s—

“Ugh…” you groan after that sudden shock, the tiredness and fatigue of last night getting to you after the adrenaline you felt. You hung your head, hand touching your temple in an attempt to get rid of the migraine killing you. “I feel like shit…” your vision was spinning, your breathing ragged and uncontrollable, a sudden heat rushing through your body. The familiar sensation of sickness came to you—and you immediately rush to the bathroom, stumbling in your way, the obstacles being no other than the trash strewn all over the floor. It doesn’t even occur to you that you should’ve cleaned up a long time ago; you got used to being so damn lazy and—

You fiddle with the light switch and, until you find it, you feel more and more sick. The vomit rises up in your throat and you feel its disgusting flavour: you rush to the toilet, kneeling in front of it. Grabbing the rims tightly, you let it all out—an ugly greenish colour that has you wondering what the fuck did that come from? It’s not much, but it’s still awful and you hated doing this— _it has been so long ever since your last hangover_. Did you drink that much yesterday night…?

 _You don’t remember. There was a fuzz inside your brain, like a mold that was growing the more you thought about it._ It was as if it was preventing you from thinking about it: there was a giant hole inside your memory that almost hurt you if you tried to remember.

You only knew about entering  _The Asylum_ and losing Joji— _in more ways than another_. But… _Bugs. Bugs inside your head._

You stand up, flush the toilet and still felt like shit, still felt sick. There was a pain in every one of your bones, and there was an ache around your neck, to the side. You touch it, but felt nothing. ‘I must be growing crazy…’ you brush the feeling of dread growing inside of you away, stretching a bit to get rid of the heaviness. You crack your neck as you’re heading towards your mirror with slow, shuffling steps—oh, you just wanted to sleep the day away if you could. But you were worried about how you actually got back home. Did Joji bring you? ‘Why didn’t he stay over, he always does if I get drunk enough…He can never leave me alone.’ The thought of your crush—no,  _friend_ —taking care of you brought a faint smile to your face. But still, the uneasiness wouldn’t go away. He’d at least call to see if you were alright, or tell you something about what happened last night…

 _‘Did I really drank that much? It’s unlike me…’_ You don’t want to think about it anymore. You shake your head, gripping the sink and sighing deeply. There was a strange metallic sensation in your mouth and you wanted to get rid of that. After sloshing some cold water in your mouth, you spit then splash water on your face to clean the perspiration that formed on your brow. Finishing with this, you already felt better—closing the tap, you lifted your head, prompting yourself to smile.

And you do. You smile at yourself in the mirror, checking out your extremely pale complexion, as if blood has been drained from your face. There were dark circles under your eyes and your lips were dry and cracked—your hair was a tangled mess, looking like a bird’s nest.

_‘Just horrible.’_

But your eyes travel further, to your neck where the painful throbbing was, inexplicably so, as if there was some sort of attraction to it. And your heart stops for a few moments, eyes widening and tremors taking control of your body.

“N-N-No…” you have no words, your voice trembling and your fingers shaking like an earthquake as they touched gently the— _the wounds_. “It can’t be…” you’re at a loss, leaning in towards the mirror to see better. “It’s not real.”

_But oh it is, dear [name]. It has never been more real.._

You inspect the wounds: two small holes into the side of your neck, as is some kind of small animal bit you. Normally, you would’ve believe it to be true: but your paranoia came back to you and you realize that you have been right all along.

 _Vampire. ‘Bet Joji won’t laugh after I tell him.’_ Because there was no possible explanation… ‘FACTS: the attacks in the night on various people, that left them confused and dumbfounded as to what actually happened. Only one thing that could do that: vampires. I went to  _The Asylum_ with Joji and there…All is erased. But the most important thing is that we possibly encountered a vampire.’ You gulp dryly. ‘I feel weak, like my blood’s been sucked out, so…I was attacked in the club. But I’m not dead.’ You frowned. ‘What’s this all about? How come I’m still alive and how did I come back to my apartment?’ You shake your head, not knowing the answer. ‘I should call Joji, maybe he knows.’

Kinda sluggishly, you wander back to the bedroom and search for your phone, which you find it sitting neatly on the night stand. You open it—almost half a battery left. You find Joji’s number in your favourites and call him. You wait for him to answer, listening to the beep—but he doesn’t. ‘The number you’ve reached—‘ “Fuck off,” you curse, then try again. ‘He must be sleeping.’ But some sort of dread settled in your bones, not wanting to think that something happened to him too. You wanted to believe that you were the only one attacked and somehow survive.

However, dozens of calls later, he doesn’t answer and gets you worried: where could he have been? ‘Maybe he lost his phone in the club.’ Could be. You were too wired up to think straight and you didn’t want to think about what happened last night. With a sigh, you put the phone down and lay on your bed, curling into a ball of the mess you were feeling right now. You close your eyes, shivering—and no amount of blankets could thwart your coldness away. But still, you drift to a restless sleep with more nightmares than you’ve ever had. Involving two certain vampires with no distinguished faces: you could only see their white fangs sinking into you, drinking you out and the pleasurable sensation of them sucking the life out of you…

_The sensation between your legs, the warmth spreading all throughout your body felt too real to be ignored. It was as if it wasn’t a dream—maybe you’ve experienced this before and it has you moaning out a name…_

“Ian…”

You wake up, eyes popping out open, a gasp leaving your mouth with the name dancing across your lips. ‘Ian…Ian?’ you blink in confusion, rubbing at your eyes as you notice that it was already dawning outside. The sun was setting and the warmth which it brought faded, bringing out the cold of the night. “Who’s Ian?” you ask no one and only the silence responded. You  _knew_ Ian, that was sure—just not the circumstances or who exactly he was. You just tasted that he was familiar and your blood was boiling, searching for him..

“Damn,” you curse, shaking your head. “I should call Joji once again, maybe he’s awake now.” You felt a little better, but it was not enough. You were still worried, still plagued by doubt.

This time, you don’t wait long until Joji answers your call. And you’re glad of it. “Joji! I called you earlier, were you sleeping? Sorry if I did, I just wanted to know if you’re fine because that was a hell of a party ha ha, I don’t remember any—“ you drifted off at the end, hearing that he wasn’t saying anything.  _Not even seeming to breathe…_  “Jo-Joji?”

“Shut up, I just woke up, cunt.” Your heart stops as the rather Australianish voice responded instead of your friend’s deep and calming one. “Don’t you know you’re being rude?”

“You’re not Joji…” you whisper, regaining your voice, now feeling angered. “What have you done with him?!”

“Joji? Oh.” A laugh, full of malice that sent chills down your spine. So evil, without a shred of humanity… “Joji’s no more, honey. He’s sleeeeeping…” the boy sings into your ear, and you almost drop your phone from the shock.

 _‘No. No. NO NO NO NO NO NO!’_ You wanted to scream, but you were at a loss. So you simply asked, almost stupidly “Who—WHO ARE YOU!?”

But the person behind it only laughs again, teasing you. “I’m not gonna tell you.” And then, the line’s dead, leaving you desperate for information, your mind spinning with possibilities. And the worst of all was that the worst possibility ran inside your head.

_Joji was surely dead._

You stand up suddenly, rushing to the door, grabbing a jacket on your way and putting on your shoes. You had to look for him! You run down the stairs, almost knocking down the old sweet lady next door; but you don’t have time to apologize for your behaviour. You run outside, into the crispy air and don’t stop until you reach Joji’s apartment. You’re out of breath by then, clearly not used to such sporty events, but you don’t care. You feel like fainting as you go up the stairs and stop in front of Joji’s apartment door. You stop there, knowing very well deep inside you that you weren’t going to find him here. But you were still hopeful that maybe… _maybe_ you were wrong and he was actually ok.

You knock and call his name, but there’s no answer. No movement. A lady passes by and you ask her if she has seen Joji last night. She shakes her head ‘no’.  _He didn’t come back._ Crying out in frustration, you leave his apartment complex, your mind set on going back to the club. You were dressed like shit, the same as yesterday, but you don’t care. You hoped they’d let you in like this. You run once again, getting lost a few times because you can’t remember where that damned club was—but, eventually, you find it. It was already dark, but you’re not afraid of getting attacked by other vampires. You hoped that they had a rule where you couldn’t touch another vampire’s ‘meal’ if they were already marked.

You rush up the steps of  _The Asylum_ , and try to open the doors but they were locked. ‘ _Figures.’_ There was no movie coming from inside and there wasn’t anyone smoking outside. It was empty, it was closed, as if it hasn’t been alive from the beginning. You knock on the blasted doors, screaming your lungs out to be left inside, that you know their secret and to give Joji back to you. But no one responds—and you grow afraid that a bodyguard might come and beat you if you didn’t leave soon. And people were staring at you—you didn’t want to get the attention of a possible vampire. It was night, surely they were roaming around in search for a prey.

“Joji…” you rest your head on the door, tired of all the yelling. You felt like crying, but you have no tears: you feel only this intense sadness inside your heart. You just wanted to see Joji and see if he was ok…There was no reason why you survived and he wouldn’t. Why would you be special? You stand up, wanting to go somewhere quiet and meditate. Maybe you were just emotional and overreacting. Maybe Joji was fine and he was going to contact you sooner or later. But…you needed some air, to chill, to convince yourself that this wasn’t a nightmare that you were living in. Calm down and think it through, figure out what to do.

A poster on the wall catches your attention. It read that there was going to be a party next Friday at  _The Asylum_ —that was the next time it was going to be open. Giving you the opportunity to snoop in if Joji doesn’t show up by then. At least this—you couldn’t wait, though. But you settled yourself to be patient.

Sighing, you turn around and, hands in the pockets, you walk towards the downtown beach. Using the shortcut through the parking lot, you arrive at the pier, on the small beach there where Joji and his friends usually hung out. You weren’t hoping that you were going to find him there, but at least you could ask. And relax, if that was possible.

The salty wind hits your face as you exit the tunnel and your shoes crunch under the sand. Music was dancing in the air, coming from an old jukebox—chill and in tone with the waves of the ocean. There was barrel of fire in the middle of the small beach, few people strewn around it, quietly enjoying the mixture of sounds. All look at you with no word, eyeing you up and down as if you were a not welcomed stranger. You don’t feel disturbed—it was known that the people who hang around here come alone, in search for solace and people who don’t judge you. You were one of them now, not looking for trouble but in search for…something.

You ignore their stares, but your eye catches someone rather interesting. You just can’t look away from  _her._  Sitting rather far away from the rest, in the shadows, stands a woman. Short dark hair, ruffled and messy in everyway, with impressive green eyes rimmed by perfectly applied black eyeliner. Her lips were painted blood red, but she was so pale! A real beauty that attracted all the attention—everyone around seemed to glance at her at least once. She was dressed in a long dress reaching her ankles, pure white with purple flowers on it, a fur jacket on her shoulders—elegant, yet there was something in her that told you it wasn’t the case.

And she watched you as you moved around, a smile on her lush lips, as if she found you amusing and endearing at the same time. You shuddered at the intense gaze, but nodded your head once in acknowledgement. She seemed pleased and it took you a lot to unglue your eyes from her figure. You did, but her image still remained in your mind as you got closer to the waves. You sat down on the still sort of warm sand, your fingers threading through the grainy texture, absent-mindedly. You bring your knees to your chest, resting on top of them; sighing.

“There’s something on your mind.” A delicate feminine (yet slightly low and masculine) voice interrupts your thinking and you’re not surprised to see the woman from earlier smiling down at you. “Do you mind if I sit next to you?” she inquires and you nod almost immediately. “Thank you, dear.” And she gingerly sits down, very close to you; but you don’t mind the approach. Something about her made you comfortable, made you trust her—not suspicious at all. But you were too tired mentally to think she was also a vampire: with her presence, you’d believe so, but it didn’t matter anymore. If she wanted to have you…

_‘But her body seems warm.’_

“So, what’s bothering you, little dove?” She’s even more beautiful up front and you find yourself mesmerized by those green eyes.

However, there’s still a shred of you that’s awake and doesn’t let you be seduced by the woman. “Nothing that concerns you,” you say, and you’re glad you did.

She pouts and you almost feel sorry for disappointing her. “No one comes here without a story.” She leans a bit towards you and you’re half afraid she wants to kiss you.  _And, somehow, you wouldn’t mind that._ “I’m curious about yours…”

“What’s your story then? I’m also very curious.”

She laughs; it was a bit weird, now that you looked closer, that she had almost a square jaw, just like a man’s… “I’ll tell you someday. You just have to be patient…” You laugh but you’re taken aback as she grabs your chin and holds it close to her face, peering into your eyes. You want to cry out and pull away, but you’re stuck, petrified. “You’re looking for a friend, aren’t you? You lost him yesterday at an…ummm…” she scrunches her brows in concentration, her thumb rubbing your lower lip. Involuntarily, you find yourself blushing—she was so  _charming_ , it made your pulse quicken. “Club, I think. And I see there are a lot more questions you seek.”

“How–?” you break away from her spell somehow and back away; she releases you with a chuckle. “How did you know?” you ask, hoping she wasn’t some sort of stalker.

“I have a knack for guessing what troubles other people,” she responds, then pouts again, worriedly. “I hope I haven’t scared you, dove, that wasn’t my intention.”

“Then what is, ummm…” you leave her to fill in the blanks with her name.

And she provides, the name rolling out of her mouth with ease “Maxine, dove.”

 _‘Maxine…Maxine…Max?’_ Why did Max sound so familiar to you? You shake the feeling away, focusing once again on her. “What is your intention, Maxine? What do you want from me?”

“To help you of course!” a large smile, showing off her pearly set of teeth.

“Why?”

“Oh, you just don’t trust me, hmmm?” You sort of shake your head and she sighs delicately. “Alright, I’ll tell you.” Dramatically, she flips her hair—and you almost have a flashback from last night of someone doing the same thing, the same way. But it quickly passes and she traps you again with her voice. “I have a thing for solving mystery cases. Sets me off, if you get my drift…” she was already on the verge of moaning just talking about it.

“O-Ok, I think I got it…”

“So, you want me to help, no? I know you can’t do this alone, cause you’re afraid of…” her hands quickly goes to your wound, touching it. You felt your body recoiling with disgust at her touch and she quickly retracts her hand, sort of surprised. “..vampires?”

“You believe in them?” you ask, most surprised.

Maxine leans over to you, looking around as if she was about to tell you a secret. “My brother was attacked by one…So I’m rather curios about the ones in  _The Asylum.”_ You gasped. “That’s where you lost your friend.”

“How do you know all this?!”

A smirk, most mischievous. “I know  _everything._ I have my connections, darling, and there’s nothing that escapes me.” Her eyes glinted with something unknown. “I’m the perfect one to help you. This is an offer you can’t refuse.”

Maxine was being intimidating; and it worked on you. You knew you needed help and if she was going to offer some, then…You nodded. “Ok. Help me.”

“Splendid!” from the interior of her jacket, she brought out a small card with her contacts. ‘Is she an important person?’ You stared at her name:  _Maxine Stanley._ Odd, you’ve never heard her name before, but she seemed pretty important and out there. You looked at her number;  _‘now what?’_  “There’s a party next Friday there, no? We’ll meet each other there.” She smiles, standing up and brushing sand off her dress.

“You’re leaving already?” it made you kinda sad; you wanted to talk to her more, about those vampires that attacked her brother.

A flash of pain crossed her expression, her eyes changing their colour in the dim light; but it was just the shadows playing trick. But she seemed suddenly impatient and seemed like she really wanted to leave. “Yes. My brother’s calling for me, that  _impatient_ little brat.” She laughs, almost pained, but after seeing your worried expression, changes the subject “If you want, you can talk to me, little dove.” Her tone is seductive and totally flirting with you. You gulped. “I wouldn’t mind you asking questions about me…I feel so lonely sometimes, maybe you can keep me company…” She winks and before you can say something, she turns on her feet and walks away, swaying those hips of her left and right.

You let out a breath in admiration, turning back to the waves. You pondered over what has happened and somehow, you were looking forwards in getting to know Maxine better. She was intriguing and there was something wrong with her…

But that could wait. The remains of her presence started to fade as you put her card inside your jacket.

_You wanted to mourn over Joji and pray that he’s going to be alright until Friday…_


	6. Isolated: Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 and the last one of the Vampire AU

_Friday…_

The fateful day, when all the strange things that happened will reach a conclusion. Or so you hoped. You haven’t heard from Joji since that day, and you were worried sick. It was all your fault, for letting him go so easily, to let him be charmed that easily. You were too distracted by your own fears and abandoned him. You should’ve fought some more, even if you were up against two full-fledged vampires. You should’ve died in Joji’s stead. That’s why, guilt was eating at your heart, intense guilt, like tentacles coiling around your soul and squeezing; a bitter reminder of what you’ve done and what happened. Not as if you remembered much, but it was there. And so, with unexpected help from a mysterious woman named Maxine, you hatched out a plan to go into the famous club, The Asylum, and seek Joji out. Maybe you’ll find him there. Hopefully, you’ll find him there. It was all you were thinking about—that he was safe and that he simply changed his group of friends. That he went on a bad path and ignored you because he was mad. You were ready to accept that fate and not the most plausible one: that he _turned._

 _But it was Friday_. And you were waiting outside the club, just like a week ago, waiting for Maxine to appear. Tapping your food, you were growing impatient; you just wanted to end this nightmare already and go home and have a nap. When was the last day you’ve properly slept? You don’t remember…Your sleep was plagued with nightmares, with Joji appearing in front of you with his throat bitten, covered in blood, pointing a finger at you and shouting ‘It’s your fault!’ over and over again. Until you woke up, sweating madly and feeling like crying. Shouting in frustration and throwing things around your apartment, you tried to let all your feelings out. You were a mess, everything around you mirroring that state of mind. You drank more coffee just to stay awake, you didn’t go outside, didn’t eat much. You just waited…

“Come on, where the fuck are you…?” you muttered under your breath, chewing on your nails. A tick you managed to pick up during your isolation. “Come on, come on, come—“

“Did you wait long for me?” the same suave voice belonging to the delicious-looking woman startles you and you quickly turn around to face her. She’s finally here, dressed the same way you’ve seen her before and smiling brightly. She was as beautiful as ever and you find yourself admiring her for far too long than necessary. “Ah, what’s with that face?” she muses, amused. Gently, she grabs your chin and leans in closer, almost as if she wanted to kiss you. “Fallen for me?”

“Stop!” but you don’t buy in her charade. You don’t know her and a woman with that much power to simply charm someone was dangerous. You slap her hand away, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Only smiles that enigmatic smile. “You’re late!”

“I’m sorry, I was getting ready.” Didn’t seem believable. She looked the same. “Don’t be so impatient. We’re going to find your friend.” As she was speaking, she took your hand in yours. You didn’t protest—but her hand was very cold. _As if she wasn’t entirely alive…_ However, it was cold outside. It was understandable. “We’re going to get to the bottom of this.”

You squeezed her hand, feeling a lot calmer than before. You managed a sickly and timid grin, knowing that you were close to the climax. “Yeah…” you nodded. “Let’s just go.”

“Let’s.” Her tone was ominous, but she distracts you by pulling you with her inside the club. You hear the familiar genre of music and shudder—it all felt like déjà vu. The guards let her too easily, not even paying attention to her as you two slip by. But you’re getting into the mood, mesmerized by the lights and the loud music. The club was full again, corpses of people dancing spastically on the dance floor. Whispers and murmurs, eyes again focusing on you two. You felt like prey, but you tough it up; because you have Maxine by your side. She attracted all of the attention and she was thriving on it.

 _‘Don’t get distracted…’_ you tried to focus, scanning all around for a familiar face. For Joji’s smiling expression or for… _something else that was nagging the back of your head._

“Why don’t we dance a little?” Maxine whispers like a devil in your ear. “Blend in..” You’re charmed by her and you let yourself be pushed by her in the middle of the dance floor. Your body starts moving on its own, despite being tired as hell. You just move after seeing Maxine dancing, grinding against you and trying to get you to dance. But you do, enticed by the woman’s lustful movements, undulating very exotically …very…

The image started to blur, your head started to hurt. This was… _This was…_

Maxine smiles, surrounded by those bright lights. She mouths something, but you’re too far away to hear what she’s saying. But it looks as if she’s mocking you, her eyes sparkling with malice. And it all clicks in your head…

“YOU!” shouting, you rush towards the woman and grab her by the arms, holding her in place. She doesn’t protest, preferring to grin, pleased with herself. Your expression must’ve been so funny to her, twisted with anger. “You’re not Maxine! You’re—you’re that…” You remember _him_ now. The exotic boy with an Australian accent, dancing and mesmerizing everyone around him. The one who sunk his teeth into Joji’s neck and… “Max…”

The music around you suddenly stops, leaving you in complete silence. Confused, you stare at the people surrounding you in a circle, but they’re only mindless zombies, standing like blocks with vacant eyes. You can’t cry for help, you can’t escape the trap the vampires set for you. They probably let you out the first time on purpose, to toy with you, to see you in despair—and now, they got tired of this game. You knew their secret: so they were going to dispose of you.

Insane laughter erupts next to you and you turn your attention back to Maxine. She was the main enemy, deceiving you with words and promises. You should’ve known. You should’ve been smarter than to trust a random person that conveniently had what you wanted. It should’ve been obvious that _she_ was not was she looked like. She was laughing, her whole body shaking, slowly turning into a masculine voice. When she finally lifted her head, you knew that it wasn’t Maxine there anymore. It was Max, with that same sadistic expression, laughing in your face.

“Finally figured it out?” he takes a deep breath and, in one swift movement, he releases himself from your feeble grip and wipes the make-up with one hand. He now looks horrible, lipstick smudged and canines showing, glinting dangerously. “Iiiiddiiiioot~” he chants, giggling. “You’re so stupid! How easily you’ve fallen for our trap, ha ha!”

“N-No…” you stutter, frightened. You weren’t prepared for this, no weapon at your disposal. You were at this freak’s whim. “Stay away…”

“You’re fucking vulnerable. You can’t tell me what to do!” He takes a step towards you, menacing, and you take a step back. “You’re pathetic, trying to save your friend. He’s gone. He’s not the one you knew before.” A spark of hope ignited inside you: so Joji was alive! Well, at least, maybe in another definition of _alive_. “Ha ha. And to think Maxine actually took pity you and tried to help you.” He made an ugly grimace. “She thought I wouldn’t catch her. Going behind my back.” He spat. “You think I’m a fool?!”

“But…” you gulped, beginning to understand. “… _you’re_ Maxine! Didn’t you hatch this on your own—“ you gasped, horrified. “You’re Maxine’s brother? The one she was talking about? That means, you two are…”

He laughed dryly, then frowned. “The same person.”

It all made sense. “You’re—you’re insane!”

“Might be.” Max looked disinterested. “I’m a Malkavian after all. Seems like they’re deemed like a bunch of psychos. But I.DON’T.CARE! HAHAHAHAHA. I just did it for my precious pet!”

“I have to get out…” you turned around, wanting to run in some way, but you hit someone’s chest hard. It stops you and you look up at the next threat. Your eyes widened, your lips starting to twitch with pleasant remembering. The tall bespectacled boy that you recalled being the owner of the club stands before you, a grim expression on his chiseled features. “You… _Ian._ ”

A sigh escapes his thin pale lips, staring at you with a kind of sorrow. “You shouldn’t have come here…” He was probably the most humane vampire you’ve encountered so far—and you certainly enjoyed the kiss you two shared before. Ian touches your face, caressing your cheek with his thumb; he’s damn cold. You involuntarily lean onto that palm, enjoying it. Because you’re beginning to remember and to understand it all. “I spared your life and sent you away. Yet you’re still foolish enough to come back into our embrace…” He shakes his head. “Stupid.”

“Why?!” you shout, tearing up. “Why didn’t you let me die? You should have..”

“I…” Ian had no answer. “I don’t know…I just felt like it was the right thing. But I can’t help you now.” He lets go. “You’ve asked for this.” And steps away. You stand there, frozen. “I’m sorry.”

“Wait—“

“[name]?” the new voice, ragged and low, startled you. Turning around, you finally saw _him_ there. Joji. The one you’ve been looking for. He was the same, albeit a bit pale and as if he didn’t sleep for a long time. His eyes were sparkling with recognition and miss, and you knew that there was something human still inside of him. He opens his arms, tentatively. …

But you didn’t care about all that when you ran to him and jumped into his arms. He barely caught you, but he held you there nonetheless, trapping you by the waist. He can’t be a vampire; he just can’t. Maybe he simply became their servant or something like that. You just cry into his chest, whispering his name over and over again. He hold you there, rubbing your head and sniffing the delicious scent of your hair.

“I’m so happy you’re fine…” you cry, lifting your head to stare at him. But he only looks sorrowful at you. “What—what is it? We’re going home now, no?”

Joji shakes his head “No. I-I can’t.”

“Wh-Why not? I don’t understand, they can’t kidnap you, they—“ he suddenly takes your hand and puts it on his chest. You stare, confused. “What—“ And then it hits you. You start to shake, shocked. “No—N-No…” There was no heartbeat. “You can’t be—“

“That’s what I am now,” he sighs. You try to step away, but his grip was iron. “And I’m dreadfully hungry, [name]…”

Fear seized you, seeing those canines aimed at you. He was going to eat you. “No, Joji, please—“

“I can’t kill humans, [name],” he lamented, his voice breaking your heart into tiny pieces. “So I know that you must understand why I’m doing this. I want to live. And this is the only way, I’m so so sorry, [name].”

“Don’t—“

_“Sorry.”_


	7. entangled (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested POLY smut. So here it is: it’s not as NSFW as you might think, but it is SIN and I am ashamed V__V. I tried. Foursomes are a foreign ground for me and it’s my first time writing one, so forgive me for my insolence. And excuse me, I have sinned

“Ah…Ah, n-no..” your moans filled the whole hotel room, enchanting the male’s ears. “we—“ you take a deep breath as his teeth bite your collarbones, hungry to taste you in  _every way possible._ “—we shouldn’t do this, I-Iaaan…” You can’t take it anymore, especially when the bespectacled male takes a handful of your hair and pulls it downward. You tilt your head backwards, allowing his large mouth to conquer more territory. You grabbed onto him, wrapping your arms around his neck for support, as he held you by the hips closely. You two were entangled, you sitting on Ian’s lap, legs wrapped around his torso, both naked on the top—you got rid of you shirts the first moment you stepped inside the room. You had no idea what came over Ian, but you didn’t mind one bit after ending in this compromising position.

You liked the way Ian handled you, just how dominant and controlling he actually was—even if he didn’t realize it himself or showed it in public.  _Or did he…?_ Ian was rather secretive and manipulative so you never knew..

“Why not?” he purrs, groaning into your neck and totally focused on sucking a sweet spot there; he made sure to leave all the hickeys he could for others to see. That you somehow belonged to him, despite the fact that there were others in your life.

_Entangled…_

“Be-Because…Ah!” you just couldn’t make coherent sounds because he learnt so much in this relationship—from the virgin nerd, he has become the ultimate possessive daddy. And he made you sweat with just a look; your whole body was feeling hot and dammit, your panties were already so soaked. “Because they might catch us…”

“Hmph,” Ian snorts indignantly, using his hands to pull your body back and forth in a rocking manner—you got the idea and started grinding against him, knowing he was already hard. You could feel it underneath you, through the fabric of his jeans. Ugh, how you longed for it, wanting him to be inside of you—but you had to admit that  _this_ was feeling great too. “So what?” he continues, continuing in kissing you, although his breath is ragged, panting from the friction that was creating between your bodies. It was pleasurable; but getting Ian to moan out loud was a challenge. You never thought you heard him. But fuck that, you had to focus on the present.

“They—they won’t be pleased…”

“Mmm, I don’t care,” he groans. “Do I need to spell it out?”

“N-No—oh…”

The heat is getting more intense; however, just when it was starting to get serious, you both heard the door opening. You don’t stop, though. Or at least, Ian doesn’t let you stop, pulling you towards him in the same motion. And you can’t make him stop now—Max and George will know what was going on in their absence. And the pleasure Ian was creating was clouding your better judgement—you _couldn’t_ cease now.

“I smell sex…” you hear Joji’s voice through your mixed pants as both the boys were taking off their shoes at the door, unseen.

“I-Ian, let’s stop…” you moan to the boy, really having the thought to stop, but he shushes you up by kissing you hungrily. Your mind draws a blank, completely focused on kissing him back.  _He tasted so sweet…_

“What the fuck are you talking about, you idiot?” Max scoffs, unbelieving. And he’s the first one to pop into the room. “Where’s Ian and—“ the Aussie immediately stops in his tracks, his jaw falling shock. He can’t even form words as he’s pointing at the two, now stopping from kissing. You smiled sheepishly at Max, obviously apologetic for the compromising position as Ian wraps his arms around your waist possessively, hiding his mouth against your shoulders. He glares at Max, hating that he was interrupted. But obviously feeling smug about the fact that he was first— _at least today._

“What did you want to ask, Max?” Joji says from behind, still struggling with something.

“Never mind…” Max growls in anger, clenching his fists. “I’ve found them.”

“H-Hi, M-Max…” you say, blushing and hiding your naked chest—even if you had no reason to hide in the first place. All three of them saw  _everything_.

Max doesn’t even acknowledges you, preferring to scowl miserably as Joji finally comes inside the room. He stops in his tracks, next to Max, examining the scene, then whistling in admiration. “Hello, guys,” he says, smirking widely. He liked where this was going, despite Max, who was more jealous than the other two boys. Joji crossed his arms, taking a few steps towards the bed. “Decided to have some fun without us, huh?” He was only eyeing Ian, reprimanding him for his defiant attitude since he was sure that it wasn’t  _you_ that initiated this.

“Fuck off, cunt, we’re allowed to do whatever we want, ok?” Ian responds harshly, making you sigh. You secretly hoped this wasn’t going to turn into a fight. Being with all three of them in a relationship was a hassle since they all had different personalities; but you managed to survive until now so…

“Please do,” the Asian boy chuckles amusedly, sitting down on the bed, on the opposite side of where Ian and you were. He makes himself comfortable, resting his back on the bed post, a very predatory gaze adorning his expression. “Don’t let me ruin your fun.”

“Are you serious?” Ian asks, but liking the idea nonetheless. Just to show how dominant he was.

Joji nods. “Do it.  _I dare you_.”

“Fine.” And without waiting for Max’s approval, he starts kissing your neck again, more roughly this time. He’s biting, he’s sucking, making noises just to entice the other boys. “Moan for me, [name]…” Ian urges you and it doesn’t take a lot of grinding before he has you panting and moaning again. Being watched by both Max and Joji wasn’t bothering you—in fact, it was arousing. Especially if they were unable to touch you…

“ARGHHH, I CAN’T STAND TO WATCH THIS!” Max’s obnoxious yell is heard and then he simply stomps over. You’re promptly forced away from Ian’s mouth, hands tangled into your hair and roughly being pushed backwards. You stare in surprise at Max’s upside-down image, not used for the Australian boy to treat you so. It was usually Joji and Ian who did this—so it was a rather pleasant surprise.

“M-Max…?” you whisper, hearing Ian growling in the background and Joji laughing amusedly.

“I won’t let them take you away,” he says as a response then fiercely smashes his lips against yours into a kiss full of jealousy. Joji starts to laugh, but you can’t see him. And Ian resumes his attack on you, moving downwards, to your chest and leaving prints there too. Max’s kiss leaves you breathless and wanting some more, but he doesn’t let you; instead, he shoves you against Ian’s chest forcefully. You don’t know where this is going, but then you feel Max’s hot hands sneaking to your front, rubbing against your breasts.

“Oh!” you squeak, not expecting this, but he’s fondling you in a pleasant way. He’s rubbing and pinching your nipples, making you moan. Ian’s watching with interest, loving the way he was caught in all this. Then, Max’s hands move downwards, to your stomach, finally resting at your hips, grabbing them. As if he was positioning himself for something.

“You’re all perverts,” you hear Joji laughing from behind and you lift your head up a bit, peering above Ian’s shoulder. Your eyes immediately widen and your mouth starts to water at the sight of a sprawled Joji, his legs apart and his dick standing up erect. He smirks when he notices your reaction and lazily pumps himself up, as if to say ‘Like what you see?’ But then his cockiness entered the equation, adding to the feeling ‘Too bad you chose Ian and Max first.’ Joji was definitely teasing you and you whimpered in need, wanting for all of them to fuck you like they knew how.

However, today was a different atmosphere: one full of experimenting.

“Shut up!” Max barks, beginning to grind his groin against your butt. You’re quick to react, lifting your butt to meet him. But Ian was not pleased by that; he pulls you back. Max rolls his eyes and presses his whole body onto you, shoving you against Ian’s body—Ian wraps his arms around your waist too. You ended up sandwiched between the two boys, all of you moving your hips and rubbing each other’s groin against your private parts. It was a hot mess, all three of you panting in tandem—to make you cease your moans, Ian’s roughly kissing you on the lips while Max is making sure to leave enough hickeys on the back of your neck to compensate for the ones Ian did.

“F-Fuck…” Max groans as you reach out behind him to grab his hair.

“Mmmhhgn…” you manage to moan, the friction getting faster and faster with more need. Hormones dance in the air as you’re wet and they’re hard and you’re dry humping like there’s no tomorrow. It was a feeling you’ve never experience before and, even if you preferred skin on skin touching rather than just through clothes, it was something else. “Oh, Ian…Max…” you moan both their names as you release Ian’s mouth to lift your chin up to the ceiling, to cry out from the pleasure.

“What—What is it?” Ian’s sweating hard and you can tell that he’s almost at the end of his limits. His lenses even clouded over; you loved when that happened. And he looked so lost…

Max’s pants and curses intensified,telling you how badly he wanted to be inside you, his nails digging into your skin and leaving bruises there. His rhythm got destroyed and he was only acting on his instincts, lost in the feeling.

_A mess._

“Mmm…” you bite your lips as Max bites your neck and just then, you make the mistake to glance into Joji’s direction. The Asian had the tendency to be rather quiet and sometimes, he even not messed around too much with you three. In fact, he left the work to Ian and Max, preferring to focus on something else. But you knew he was watching, he was ever present. And he was the one who knew how to turn you on the most…

Because you see Joji there, rubbing himself at the same pace with you three. He’s looking rather composed, but he was breathing heavily, his cheeks red, eyes half-lidded in the haze of the moment…He’s obviously enjoying himself, watching you with interest—and it’s this thing that sets you off, the thought that someone was watching you and pleasuring themselves from the acts you were engaged on.

“Ah, Joji!” you moan louder than before as you feel the orgasm staining your panties, shaking your whole body for the release. You grind against the other two to relieve yourself some more but Ian finishes right after you since he saw your ecstasy filled face. He groans your name, a strangled moan he didn’t want to let out, and you feel him shuddering underneath you. With a deep sigh, he falls backwards on the bed, arms spread out.

“Wh-What happened?” Max asks, having his eyes close from not being able to contain himself.

“I’ve…I came…” you offer as an explanation and your after-orgasm tone of voice is enough to bring the Aussie boy to his end. He’s a bit louder than Ian and he cries into your ear, holding you tight as he’s cumming.

“That was great…” he says afterwards, out of breath, as he collapses to the side on the bed, next to Ian. You stand there, though; eyeing Joji, who still hasn’t finished. He was provoking you with his gaze, bucking his hips as an invitation. You lick your lips, wetting them, and then you crawl on your fours above Ian—who watches you with interest and hunger—and reach Joji. You crouch between Joji’s legs, tentatively grabbing the base of his dick and removing Joji’s own hands. You start to pump him at the same speed, only looking into Joji’s dark eyes as you’re giving him a handjob. But you know that’s not enough to make Joji cum.

So you dip low and take his head into your mouth, going as far as you could, fast and skilled, running your tongue all over his shaft. And your wet cavern is enough to make him orgasm after so many friction. He grabs your hair and pulls as he comes inside your mouth; you swallow everything, the way you knew he liked it. He slowly moaned your name, then took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Good girl…” he compliments afterwards as you let him go and you smile as he caresses your cheek.

“Thank you! I got better, didn’t I?” you giggle, wiping your lips until you’re clean.

Joji pets your hair comfortingly. “Maybe. You still need a bit of practice.”

“Hey!”

“Oy, don’t hog her only for yourself!” Max comments from the side, coming behind you again, but this time he only hugs you from the neck. He nuzzles your hair, glaring at Joji. You laugh, touching his arms.

“You know that I belong to each of you, Max!”

“Still not enough…” he mumbles.

“What about me, cunt?” Ian adds in, making his way towards you—and obviously not amused, judging by the pout he sported.

You smile in his direction softly. “You too, you too, Ian.” You look at each of them meaningfully. “I love all of you guys.”

_Thank you._


	8. the start of an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: the reader works as a pizza delivery driver and ends up delivering to the cancer crew during the Deadly Twister Waldo Edition video. And you end up drinking with them – and probably more. Also, I think this will have a follow-up with you becoming their uh…slave. So…expect that soon, I guess?

Your finger froze on the ringer as you heard screams coming from inside the house. “The fuck?” you exclaimed to no one in particular, furrowing your brows. OK, that… _that was weird._ Maybe it was just your imagination.

You sighed – this was your last delivery for the night and you just wanted to get it over with and go home to relax. And you didn’t really want to meet with some weirdos that only meant trouble…

You hear a scream again, but you completely ignore it (if the owner is a hard sex enthusiast, then so be it) and push the button. It rings – the screams seem to stop. Good, at least you don’t have to hear them out loud. But you were starting to sweat; what if the person would come straight up naked? Or in some weird gimp suit, with someone tied with a collar behind him…

Wait, ok, that wouldn’t be  _so_ bad. That would be an interesting experience. But whatever – this was your job. You’ve seen weirder stuff, to be honest. All kinds of people. So…

This would mean nothing to you. 

What else was new under the sun?

“Shut up, you cunts, the pizza is here!” you hear a not-so-muffled shush and someone fumbling with the lock of the door. You brace yourself –

–but you’re not ready to see a dude dressed up as Waldo, his face caked with whipped cream. He was swaying from side to side, his eyes glazed over with alcohol.  _Ok, just what the hell was going on in this house?_

“H-Hello,” you curse yourself for losing composure. Not very professional. You shifted the many boxes in your arms and resume. “Umm, are you –“

“Cum inside, I dunno where my money at…” the long haired boy mutters and turns his back on you. Did you hear that right…? _SERIOUSLY?_ You got to do this by yourself? With no help from this handsome and strong-looking man? Well, whatever – you can’t please everyone and it’s your duty to deliver them. You met with assholes like him before. You’re just gonna do whatever he wants as quickly as possible and go home. And you won’t ask ANY questions about his current outfit and endeavor.

You follow Waldo dude inside and try to close the door behind you. When you manage to do that, you’re aware that there were a lot of male voices coming from inside. Yelling, joking and laughing. Ok, you were in a weird place, weren’t you? You try to ignore it and move on, until you arrive in the living room.

You gasped: what a sight! It was a mess, a twister board laid out on the floor, filthy with spaghetti sauce, mouse traps and…

_Oh no, were those candles…?_

Two other guys were dressed as the first one, one tall and lanky while the other was shorter and had a nice ass. A fat guy had stripes painted over his body, holding a pan in his hand, for some reason. There was another dude that was behind a camera, but he shied away as soon as your eyes landed on him. You shrugged –  _whatever._ You put the pizza boxes on the counter, pushing some empty beer bottles out of the way. You didn’t care if they fell on the floor; everything was already messy enough. Besides, your arms were tired. 

“Wait a second, I’ll go get my money…” the first Waldo drifts off and disappears somewhere down the corridor. You sigh and stare at the other two Waldos: the shorter one was eyeing you, coated in spaghetti sauce:  _charming._ The tall one was busy texting someone, clearly not interested in you.

Ok…Might as well strike a conversation while you’re waiting for the money. Hopefully it’ll come soon. The guy didn’t seem very capable of holding himself together.

“So, uhh…watch’a guys doin’ here? Sum kind of strange porno?” 

The shorter one snorted while you managed to earn a small smirk from the tall one. “You might say so,” he says, pushing his glasses up his nose. He seemed the most sober one around here. The fat guy didn’t even bother to look at you, busy complaining under his breath about the paint on his body.  _Whatever._

“But it’s a lot painful,” the other added, stepping closer to you as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“And are y’all gay?”

“He is,” shortie laughs and points at the taller one. 

Tall guy rolls his eyes “Yeah, I’m a living meme.” 

“Pfft,” you smile. “And you’re playin’ twister?” 

“Twister with a twist!” shortie winks as he suddenly extends his hand towards you. “I’m Joji, by the way.” 

“Liar! You’re Filthy Frank.” Tall guy interjects, coming towards you with a huge grin. You’ve got them all hooked up, line and sinker. 

“Filthy Frank?” you raise an eyebrow as you shake his rather soft hand.  _Cute._ “Is that your stage name?” 

Joji wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his voice suddenly changing into a rougher tone “Might be, honey.” 

“Riiiight…” you chuckled slightly. “No, seriously, what are you doing here?”

“We’re YouTubers,” the tall one you still didn’t know the name of bragged. 

“Ok, this still doesn’t explain the candles–”

“It’s called the Deadly Twister Challenge,” Joji explained quickly. 

“What?!” the tall dude interjects, appalled. “Who came up with this stupid name? I thought we’ve agreed on Twister or Die.” Why did he look so genuinely upset when he said that?

Joji shrugged “It was Max’s idea, Ian.” So now you knew both the guys’ names. “He’s the one posting it.”

“I see you guys’ve been drinking a lot,” you casually remark. Suddenly, the pizza smelled damn good. And you were hungry.

“Interested?” Joji wiggles his eyebrow, shoving his can bottle of beer in front of your face. 

“I might be. It’s hard to delivery pizza. The people you stumble upon…” you shake your head, grabbing the bottle and taking a long deep sip. Ahhh, it felt so good. Better than the ice-cream waiting for you at home. 

“Why don’t you help us, then?” Ian intervenes. “We’ve got plenty more to drink.”

“Besides,” Joji adds, “you can relax with us. We promise we’re fun.” 

You shrug “I won’t say ‘no’ to free booze.” Better than spend your time alone and sad on a couch. Meeting weird Waldo dudes? It could prove to be an interesting night. Get wasted? Fuck yea. You’re free tomorrow. Might as well make the most of it. 

“Great, make yourself comforta–”

“Oy, do you guys have some money for the darn pizza?” Max, you presumed, came from wherever room he went and shouted very loudly, scaring the crap out of you. “I can’t find it!” 

You turn to face his cute frustrated expression and smile gently “Hey, don’t worry, it’s on me.”

Max is just genuinely confused “Wait, what? Do you guys know each other or something?”

“Nah,” you finish Joji’s beer in one gulp. “If you offer me alcohol, you get the pizza for free.” 

He ponders it for a few seconds before his mouth curled into a huge grin and he waddles towards you, arms open. “Woah, what?!” you get to say before you’re enveloped in his sweaty self, caking you with the whipped cream he had on him. You pat him awkwardly on the back, not used to affection from strangers – but a part of you thought that they weren’t as strange as you initially thought. They looked friendly and open: it was worth trying to get to know them. If it will end up with you dead in a ditch…

_Well, it was worth the alcohol._

“Kay there, buddy, you can let me go now,” you laughed, but the boy – Max – wouldn’t budge. Ian the tall dude sighed and pried his friend away easily, despite being a skinny beanpole. 

“C’mon, Max, or else they won’t give us free pizza anymore.” 

Max made a face – was he drunk out his mind? Probably. He looked pretty fucked. But that was great, it was a big mood.  

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on ditchin’ you guys. So, where’s the beer?” 

* * *

The room was spinning –  _no_ , that was the ceiling. Turning round and round and never stopping. You tried to move: an arm was holding you back in place. Where were you? Damn, you can’t remember anything.

 _Wait, you do._  

You started drinking, joined by the three boys and their friends behind the camera. You ate all the pizza in seconds; you didn’t realize you were famished. You drank some more. The world began to blacken and you started to slur as you laughed at the fucked up shenanigans the boy were getting themselves into. Even John Cena appeared at some point, shoving pancakes into Ian’s dirty mouth. You had no idea the guys were such VIPs. Things spun out of control soon enough as you started interrupting them with your loud laughter, causing them to laugh and roll onto the floor. They asked you to join them as a special guest, in your silly pizza uniform, yelling that this isn’t paid advertising. You joined the fun, having your fingers hit by the mouse traps (luckily, the candles all died down), got dirty on spaghetti sauce and ended up belted more times than ever in your life. Somehow, you were trapped in between the boys, sandwiched between their hot and messy bodies, all breathing down on you. You had no idea who started it first, when the video all ended with Ian rolling onto the floor in pain from the shock collar. You remember Joji pulling you closer to his chest, gazing huskily into your eyes and whispering how much he wanted to kiss the ketchup of your lips. You leaned in, more confused than anything, but immediately got distracted by Ian yelling. You rushed to help him and he simply took the chance to grab your head and pull you down with him. You kissed – the others got jealous. Chad and the rest ran before things got a little bit too hectic for them. Max pulled you off of Ian, and started to act all possessive, yelling, snarling. You had no idea what was going on – you felt sick all of a sudden from the commotion. 

The last thing you remember is yelling that you’ve found Waldo and then your whole world collapsed.

Just like you probably did since the back of your head hurt. You groan, trying to move again, but the same arm pulled you back to a sturdy chest. Birds were singing outside and you were sporting the biggest hangover you’ve ever had in your entire life. Great – at least you weren’t feeling sick. Just your head was heavy. 

“Mmm…” you hear someone moaning in your ear and try to slowly turn your head to see who was doing that. You could only spot a shock of black hair: was it Joji? That was the only explanation. “Dammit…” you could at least try to move your legs – but they were held down by… “Oh..” It was Max, sleeping on them and hugging them tight. When you tried to kick him off, he growled and did not let you. You sighed: where was Ian?

“You’re awake,” you suddenly hear a voice to your side, and you turn your head to see Ian’s hazel eyes staring groggily into yours. He grinned largely – now you spotted a few hickeys on his neck. 

What.

“What happened?” you asked. 

“A lot.” He doesn’t go on. He just stares at you with a sort of crazed look, like he was eating you up. “I think we’re going to be great  _friends…_ ” his tone held a lot of implications, and you shuddered. Something must’ve happened…

Something  _good._

Your desires and mind said so. Maybe you can’t remember exactly what went between the three of you, but..

“Yeah…we will be.” 

We will be more than that. 


End file.
